


Not all treasure is silver and gold

by englishrose2011



Series: Sentinel Pirate [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pirate Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishrose2011/pseuds/englishrose2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Captain White of the Snow Leopard leaves the shores of England, he has no idea that will run into Captain Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl.<br/>The event sets into action a series of events that no one could have guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Snow Leopard was a medium sized East India Company ship; she usually plied her trade fairly uneventfully from India to England. But today her Captain had received a summons to come to London - more specifically to the Lloyds Coffee House situated near the River Thames on Tower Street - where Captain Francis White was to meet with Factor Martin.

Entering the Coffee House Captain Francis White was immediately waved to a seat opposite Factor Martin and watched as the waiter poured coffee into china cups from a solid silver coffee pot. With a wave of his hand the waiter was dismissed and Factor Martin took a sip of his coffee savoring the bitter beverage. As he did so he studied the man in front of him, the Captain was a man in his late forties, he was graying at the temples but with a fine head of hair, unlike many he didn’t powder his hair, his clothes were of good quality, but not new. A good sign, Factor Martin thought, it spoke of an honest man.

"Captain White, the reason I have summoned you here is to talk about your next voyage…" He paused "Your wife is well I hope, and your daughters? Anna Marie - adopted if memory serves – she is well also? I don’t think we have actually met, and the lovely Alicia, I hear she is growing into a fine young lady, I am sure they will both thrive in the Caribbean."

"Yes Sir." Francis kept his voice level, uncommitted. He knew little of Factor John Martin, except that the man was a sharp businessman, not yet a director in the East India Company, but growing in power, and recently home from India. Factor Martin seemed to know all about Anna Marie, and his greeting had been nothing more than a veiled threat.

Factor Martin, smiled and it reminded Francis of a reptile - now they would get back to business. "I have a cargo which you're going to take to Port Royal, this cargo is special it will be in addition to the main cargo, it will be delivered on the evening before you sail. Only you will be there to take the cargo on board, at Port Royal Factor Douglass will take it into his care."

"Sir, the Snow Leopard is a good ship, but not one of the fastest in the fleet."

"Which is why we are using it Captain," He smiled again, and Francis had to stop the shudder running down his spine.

"The Snow Leopard will not arouse the suspicion of the people in the ports you visit, remember that you have to follow the usual route, the cargo is important, speed is not the game, but stealth is."

"Yes Sir"

"You understand the game Captain White? You need not know what is in the cargo just that the fate of the East India Company in Caribbean will be at risk if it is not delivered safely," Martin gave a soft chuckle, "No pressure of course." He paused, "Once in the Caribbean, you will be based in Port Royal, running the trade routes, a man can do well out there, and Captain, I think you will do very well." Reaching into his pocket he took out an envelope sealed with red sealing wax "This you will give to Factor Douglass on arrival." He took a sip of coffee and waved Francis away, their meeting was concluded and the plan was put intomotion. 

Captain White was a good sailor and most important a good man, his crew were loyal and skilled, and he prided himself on running a tight ship.

All the underhanded dealings back in London had left him sick, he understood it but all the same it was bitter in his mouth, he had no knowledge of what was in the crate, but it must be important.

So far apart from meeting with two other ships and exchanging letters they had seen no ships on the horizon which had given cause for concern, but now after four weeks sailing they had entered the Caribbean, and that peace was about to change. The Caribbean was an increasing hot bed of Pirate activity, from those working on the outer rim of the islands to those working close into Port Royal. The Snow Leopard was a good ship, but no greyhound and certainly no warship, but once in Port Royal he would have additional cannons fitted to her, until then discretion would be the better part of valor - and keeping out of trouble the order of the day.

Francis was stood on the quarterdeck near the helms man, when he heard the yell from the crows nest, "Ship ahoy," he leveled his telescope on the small dot on the horizon, and tried to make out who's ship it was. Still too far out for positive identification all he could do was wait and pray as it came closer.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now six weeks since the Black Pearl had left Tortuga; Jim Ellison walked its decks aware of the looks and the muttered words of the men that surrounded him. A thief taker surrounded by pirates.

During these six weeks, the Captain of the Black Pearl had plied his trade, taking five ships, with remarkable lack of deaths, for which Jim was thankful. Each time Jim had been asked his intent, his answer was the same he had met the deep chocolate brown eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow, and told him that he was a Thief Taker, and would not draw a sword against another man. Each time the Pirate Captain had shaken his head, and aimed a resigned look at Blair Sandburg, also known as Captain Ben Sanders, pirate captain consort to Sparrow.

Then Jim would be locked in a cabin with Kath Turner until the fighting was over, waiting to see who would win, and who would die. Each time he had nearly become lost in the darkness as he had sort his Guide out on the deck of the ships, trying to follow him with his senses, nearly driven mad by the thought of his Guide, although not yet bonded being injured. The morality of a Thief Taker vied with that of the Sentinel to protect his Guide.

If the Pearl was taken tomorrow, Jim would be safe, he had signed no articles, but his Guide had and that would convict him as a pirate. Of all the crew of the Pearl only he, Kath and Bill Turner would walk away free, but even Bill Turner would be on dangerous ground, in wanting to protect his adopted Guide.

Now looking around the quarterdeck he saw Captain Jack Sparrow, without thinking he pushed his senses out, and wrapped them around the Pirate Captain. The Sentinel in him over riding the Thief Taker. Jim’s eyes widened as he saw Sparrow shudder then glare at him and look back at the sails then the horizon. With amazement Jim realized the pirate Guide had felt the senses touch him.

The voice behind him made Jim jump and he clasped his hands to his ears in pain, as he struggled to pull his hearing back to a normal level. The weight of a hand on his shoulder steadied him.

"I said he’s powerful, the most sensitive Guide I have ever seen Sentinel. That’s what makes him so dangerous."

Jim turned to see Blair Sandburg, alias Captain Ben Sanders stood there.

The Sentinel shook the hand off his shoulder, he could feel the heat radiating from the younger man’s hand, and his scent had nearly swamped him. But he wasn’t giving into the base need to bond. Jim rubbed his jaw where Blair had hit him all those weeks ago, if the Guide thought he had taken the initiative in kidnapping him, he had something else coming. Whatever he was going to say would have to wait as Kath Turner had come up on deck, she was the wife of Bill Turner, the Sentinel that had laid claim to Jack Sparrow in an attempt to help the pirate Guide and keep him alive. But he was having problems that would have driven a saint crazy. Kath was caught between the two men, Bill was her husband and her Sentinel, yet he had adopted Sparrow, until the time her son reached his majority and could lay claim to the slender pirate himself. She had made the choice of leaving her son Will in Tortuga with Reverend Peter Spencer and his wife Elisa – who was Jack's mother – in an attempt to decoy any Thief takers way from them. Because of the injuries the Pirate Captain was still carrying, Kath had insisted on accompanying him on this voyage.

Her presence on the Pearl had caused problems; her exact position on board was one the former crew of the Morning Star had talked about long into the night over their rum. She was the wife of the newcomer, Bill Turner, a good sailor but they didn’t have to be smart to see that he hated everything pirate. But the Captain, and Captain Sanders tolerated him, so they did as well. But why should he have a woman when they were stuck at sea without one to warm their beds. The rumbling of discontent had started very quickly and Kath had found herself running a gauntlet of prying hands, then as suddenly as it started it had stopped. Kath Turner had just found out why

The former sailors of the Morning Star, Sparrow's first ship, fell back, they had found out the hard way that she had a right hand as strong as any prizefighter, and had the temper of a spitfire when she wanted. Now she was striding towards the pirate captain and you didn’t have to be Sentinel to see the way he watched her, flinching slightly as she walked straight up to him.

Her hand lashed out and caught him round the face, the blow was hard enough to rock his head round, the beaded braids slapping against his face.

Bill took the steps two at a time, his face showing the anger that was etched on his wife’s face.

"Jack Sparrow," Kath screeched at him.

"Not... so… loud... luv… I'm... not… deaf." The young pirate Captain said slowly and clearly, whist making a great play of clearing his ears.

"How dare you tell the men that I'm bedding you… you conceited, egoistical, you…"

Bill cut across her, "Jack Sparrow, when I get hold of your…"

There was a pause and he snapped "CANNONBALLS."

Captain Jack Sparrow, winced, "You sure you should say that in front of your wife?"

Bill threw himself forward, bringing Jack and Kath crashing down, just as a cannon ball punched a neat hole through the sail and a the second took out part of the hand rail. .

Jack struggled free and began yelling orders as he hauled the ship over, the next two cannon balls missed the ship, and then the chase was on.

Jim had been following the conversation - at a distance with his Sentinel hearing - when he had suddenly twisted around as he heard a whistling sound, and saw two black objects coming towards the ship, he only had time to throw Blair to the deck, before the cannon ball went over their heads. He heard the gut churning sound of ball meeting wood, as splinters flew past him. The Sentinel rolled onto his knees and quickly scanned the horizon, and saw the ship bearing down on them with full sail, his eyes fixed on the flag, East India Company, a pirate hunter.

The ship was closing quickly but the Black Pearl had the best of the wind, and was soon pulling away, as it tacked to prevent the attack ship from gaining an advantage. 

Jim braced himself and stared back at the ship and swore, he could see it was none other than Richard Norton standing at the helm of the ship. How the hell was he still alive, and what tap dance had he done to be in command of this ship? Simon would have known he was a pirate, not just a pirate but also one of the most cold-blooded killers on the Spanish Main. 

Then he knew, Simon left St. Thomas with him in pursuit of the Black Pearl, there was no one to make the connection with Theo Morgan and Richard Norton. It was then he began to fade and he faltered only to be caught and held, his arm sliding around the person holding him, clinging onto them as the world slowly returned to normal. He lifted his head to look into the eyes of Blair Sandburg, his eyes, seen through Sentinel vision were stunning, as deep blue as the very sea surrounding the Black Pearl. Jim frowned and began to raise a hand, then let it fall away, with a nod of thanks, he turned towards the Quarter Deck, taking the steps two at a time, as he reached it he caught the look from Bill Turner, the other Sentinel had seen the man at the helm, and had recognized Norton. Jim shook his head to stop him from speaking; Sparrow didn’t need to know just yet. First they had to get clear then they would talk.

Captain Francis White’s ship was under attack, and he was doing the only thing he could, run for his life, the ship – flying the blood-red flag of 'no quarter' -- was closing in on him, just then the sky’s opened and the first sheet of rain began to fall, the wind began to stir up the waves, lifting them up and crashing them against the side of the ship. Now the threat to the Snow Leopard was no longer just the other ship, but the raging storm that threatened to destroy them all

The wind was buffeting the Black Pearl, but Jack was keeping full sail on her, he hung onto the wheel with both hands, fighting against the waves that would take the Pearl off course, they had soon lost sight of the other ship, and now it was just the Pearl and the sea in a battle to the death, one mistake on the part of Jack Sparrow, and the ship would be lost.

Blair like Jack was soaked to the skin, a wave crashed into him, sending him flying across the deck, he collided with the base of the main mast and his left arm went numb after a blazing pain that nearly blacked him out, then he was sliding on his back, he tried to grab hold of a rope, but his fingers grazed it and he twisted onto his stomach, when he suddenly halted. Blair shook his head to clear the wet hair from his eyes, and looked up into the face of Jim Ellison, the Thief Taker had a hand wrapped around his wrist, another around one of the ropes, holding on tightly to prevent the younger smaller man from being swept off the pitching deck. For a heartbeat they just laid there, the strain showing on the face of the Sentinel, as slowly he began to inch Blair to safety, then another wave struck, and Jim was pulled forward as Blair was almost snatched from his grasp with a grunt the Sentinel hauled back with all his weight and Blair was pulled into him. In the brief few seconds they had, Jim shifted slightly so that instead of holding the rope, he had his arm hooked round it, and was holding onto Blair with both hands. Blair’s face was pressed to his chest, and he clung onto the pirate tightly all he could do was pray the storm would finish soon.

Down in the cabin, Kath was wedged in the corner of the cabin as the ship pitched and dipped, she looked up towards the ceiling, knowing that her husband was up there, and wished him safe.

Bill took the rope in his hands, and managed to crawl up the steps to the Quarterdeck, he was flung forward and he tasted blood as his face smashed into the wooden step. Spitting it out he continued up, managing to regain his feet at the top, he secured the rope to the wooden rail tugging on his own line he staggered to Jack, the first thing the pirate Captain knew was when he felt a tug at his waist as the rope snaked round him, he didn’t turn around. He had 'felt' the Sentinel and knew it was Bill Turner.

The Black Pearl dropped suddenly, as a wave crashed over the deck, Bill was making his way back down below, when suddenly it was as if his mind was flooded with emotions not his own, elation at fighting the storm, and then pain and fear. When he spun around his heart dropped, Sparrow was gone, then he saw the hands clinging to the edge of the quarterdeck, with a muted cry they slipped away.

Bill, fought the pitching deck, and looked down over the edge, Jack was hanging from the rope round his waist the only thing stopping him from being dropped into the savage sea. The Sentinel reached down and caught his Guides hand for the moment looking into the depths of the dark brown eyes, then he hauled him up, the spluttering, gasping Jack landed on the quarter deck fighting for breath, as Bill straightened, the Pearl was swamped again, and he pitched forward. Jack threw himself at Bill, his weight knocking the man backwards, and one hand scrabbling on the deck as he felt them both start to slide back towards the sea. His feet caught one of the rails, as the Pearl pitched again the whole ship seemed to almost keel over, then it dipped again and they slid across the deck. Bills hands missed the helm, but Jack caught it bringing the two of them to a halt. His face only inches from Bill’s face, shocked the Sentinel saw the way the pirate Guide was grinning at him, and with a jolt he realized he was loving every minute of it. Jack clawed his way back to his feet, his arms feeling as if they were pulled out from their socket as he tried to slow the wheel as it spun. He sagged against the wheel as Bill used him to pull himself to his feet. .

Unable to move he just plastered himself round Jack, his body blanketing the slender pirate, his hands on the wheel lending his strength to Jack's as he struggled to help steer the Pearl.

Jim felt the storm begin to die, and changed his hold, on his charge, pleased that Blair had wrapped his good arm round him, helping him keep the two of them safe. Keeping his grip on the rope, he straightened up, and helped Blair to his feet, and with his Guide, still clinging to him, managed to work his way to the steps to take them down below. His Guide was hurt he needed help.

Kath jumped as the door was flung open, and Jim and Blair all but fell into the room, both of them were shaking uncontrollably, But before she could speak, Blair was thrust on to one of the bunks, and the Sentinel was running a hand over his arm. The pirate tried to pull free but a hiss of pain heralded the attempt. Jim hissed, "Keep still," He ran an expert hand over him "The shoulder is dislocated," he took a steadying breath, "this is going to hurt."

As he spoke his hands had slide into place, with a quick move he relocated the shoulder back into its joint, Blair screamed, clamping his teeth shut to try and block the sound, even as his eyesight grayed and he nearly blacked out. Blair sank forward his head resting against the Sentinel's chest.

Jim’s arms circled his Guide, giving him strength, as Kath stood over them. Then suddenly she said, "Bill is he?"

Blair’s voice was muffled and shaky "Bill is with Jack."

Kath exhaled the breath she never knew she was holding, somehow knowing that her husband was with the eccentric pirate captain calmed her, they would look after each other. Even so she desperately wanted to go up on the deck, but Jim shook his head as if reading her mind. "Still too dangerous, soon Kath, soon."

Jack leaned forward onto the wheel, and slowly looked up at the sails, only one was ripped the rest were still in one piece.

"Horizon’s clear Captain," Bill said as he patted the younger man’s back "You did well."

"You forgot one thing mate."

"What?" 

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Finally Kath could make her way up on deck, as the other crew members struggled across the deck, Jim stayed close to Blair as he made his way back to the Quarter Deck, his hand dropping on Jack’s shoulder, a quick word, and for the moment Jim saw Jack’s face harden, and then he gave up his hold on the wheel, and carefully made his way down the stairs. He moved slowly, Bill hovering around him as he went back to his cabin, Kath catching the look her husband give her followed the Captain down, Bill meanwhile took the opportunity to change into warm dry clothes..

By the time Bill came into the cabin, Jack was holding onto Kath, as she wrestled the slighter built man’s clothes off, dropping them onto the floor. He was shivering uncontrollably. Bill knew there was something wrong with this picture, a husband when confronted with his wife in the arms of a naked man, should draw his sword and run the villain through, not meekly hand her a blanket, and watch as she wrapped it around the other man, and help him to bed. But then again that man wasn’t usually a Guide, and the husband a Sentinel, that made all the difference. He saw the change in Jack's breathing as he lay on the bed, he was asleep within minutes. Fighting the storm had sapped his still recovering strength. Kath’s hand brushed the braids from his eyes, and checked his temperature, with luck she had staved off pneumonia.

Even in sleep Bill could hear Jack's teeth chattering from the cold, sitting on the edge of the bed, Kath pulled the younger man into her arms and began to rub his back and shoulders forcing heat into his body, finally with a sigh Jack buried his face against the warmth of her body and he slide into a deeper sleep.

Captain Francis White looked at his ship, he had lost one of his masts in the storm, and his sails were hanging in tatters, he had a replacement set in the hold of the ship, but it was going to take time to reset them. Taking his telescope he checked the horizon, the pirate ship that attacked him was gone, separated from them in the storm, now all he had to do was get his ship into order, and hope they could limp into Port Royal before it returned. He banged his fist against the rail. Security be dammed someone had found out about his cargo. Hearing a foot step behind him, he turned to see the ships doctor standing there, he looked grim, a storm like that always took a toll on the men and now he would learn what the butchers bill was.

The cry from the look out of 'ship ahoy' brought a feeling of dread to Captain White, he had limited firepower, and his crew were already down by a third through injury or death during the storm. He felt a hand on his arm, looking down he saw his wife looking up at him, some of her hair had come loose from her bun, and she looked younger than her 52 years. His hand briefly covered hers, "They're still there, I hoped we had lost them, and darling we can’t run anymore..." He paused, "…take the pistols from the desk, and gather the children, Mr. Partridge, Mrs. Taylor and her daughter into my cabin and whatever happens stay below." She reached up, and kissed her husband and then headed towards their cabin..

The ship was coming fast towards them, Francis White watched it carefully and then he exhaled slowly, it was a different ship, this one had black sails and hull. It was instantly recognizable as the infamous Black Pearl, Captain Theo Morgan might have been a sadistic bastard, but he was an East India Company Captain, and as such would have to take time out from his Pirate Hunting to help him. He trained his glass on the Black Pearl; it was carrying some damage from the storm, but seemed to have weathered it well.

The Pearl dropped its sails, losing the wind to bring it slowly to a halt, grappling irons were thrown across as the sailors made ready a gangplank bridging the two ships. It was then Captain White saw the man coming across it.

He saw the long braided hair, a red bandana holding back black braids woven with beads, the blue coat beginning to dull from the sea spray, a battered leather tri-corner hat, the bright red and white striped material wrapped around a slender waist, buckled over it a belt holding a brace of pistols, and diagonal over his shoulder a sword belt. Pirate, there was nothing else the man could be. With a sinking feeling he looked up the main mast to the flag that was now flying the wind whipped it round, and it opened out as if on command. It was black, with a white skull on it and under it crossed cutlasses. He recognized it, Captain Jack Sparrow, formally of the Morning Star, and now the Black Pearl, the thought of what Sparrow could do with that kind of firepower on the fastest ship in the Caribbean was disturbing if not downright frightening.

The Pirate Captain was flanked by three other men, one tall, well built his face stoic showing no emotion, unarmed, that raised Captain White's eyebrows, he was accompanied by a smaller man, the same size as the Captain, but of more stocker build. Wild hair pulled back, one arm tucked against his body, then on the other side another tall man, armed, but his clothing like the other two more sailor than pirate. He wasn’t watching Sparrow in fact gave the appearance that he was totally ignoring him, but his eyes tracked the crew of the Snow Leopard, looking for any threat to the young Captain.

Keeping calm Francis decided to get on with it, he had met Sparrow before when Sparrow was captaining the Morning Star, as consort to Richard Norton, and counted himself lucky that Captain Norton had not been present at that meeting. Otherwise he and the Leopard might be nothing more than a rotting hulk at the bottom of the Caribbean.

"Captain Sparrow."

Jack closed the distance between them his head tipping to one side, as if trying to bring him into focus. And motioned between them with his hands, "Have I threatened you before?"

"Yes." 

Jack beamed "Marvelous" and appeared to bounce "We know where we stand." As he gazed around the ship his expression became calculating "So what are you carrying?"

Captain White took a mental deep breath, now came the most dangerous part, if Sparrow knew about the shipment in the belly of his ship and he lied, there was no knowing what the pirate would do, he was notoriously volatile.

Captain Jack Sparrow continued, his hand scratching at his chin, "Captain White," he said the name slowly "your answer please."

Francis was surprised that Sparrow remembered him, but he couldn’t work out if that was good or bad.

The pirate waited for him to speak, while he did so he was examining his nails. "Captain," that one word was a warning.

White knew that denying there was anything of value would be unbelievable, and Sparrow was no man’s fool, "We have cotton, rum and sugar cane" Jack just nodded as he circled round the Captain.

"Then you won't mind us looking will you… mate," a grubby hand landed on the Captain White's shoulder then loud he added "Ben check the Captain's cabin."

Francis put in quickly. "My wife."

Jack tilted his head slightly and grinned broadly, "your wife is a looker?" Seeing the panic in his eyes, Jack added, "No one will hurt her."

"Your word of honor."

"The word of honor of a pirate" Jack scoffed. "You'll take that seeing as how you hold us pirates in such high regard."

"Not a word of a pirate, the word of Jack Sparrow."

"No the word of Captain Jack Sparrow" the slender pirate amended. Then added, "You have that mate" Jack slid his arm around Captain White "Now where is the rum you were talking about?"

Blair wasn’t stopped as he went below, if anything the crew stepped back, Jim Ellison followed tracking him. Blair reached for the door handle to the Captains Cabin.

Tom Carter was 10 years old and the cabin boy of the Snow Leopard, he had been told to stay hidden but his curiosity lead him to go up on deck to see the famous Black Pearl the renowned Pirate Hunting ship. Once he heard the men talking he had run down to tell Mrs. White, she had immediately pulled him behind her and picked up the pistols. Pirates, she would protect her children, her hand was shaking she pulled back and cocked the flintlock, before handing one to Mr. Partridge.

Approaching the cabin Jim suddenly lunged forward dragging Blair to the floor, as he heard the clicks, a heartbeat before they discharged, the bullets ploughing into the wall behind them.

"Bill" Jack snapped at the other Sentinel as he heard the muffled explosion, spinning around in a flurry of hands, coat and hair.

The older man shook his head, "They're all right Captain, no one’s hurt"

"How?" Francis looked from pirate to the older man and back again. The older man, Bill had to be a Sentinel that was the only answer, his eyes flicked between them. This Bill was body guarding the Pirate Captain; it radiated from his every move.

Things just got more interesting.

Blair flatted himself against the wall, at the side of the door, then back kicked the door open, another click and the pistols discharged again, then Blair was in with Jim close on his heels. The woman’s pistol dropped into her lap, she reached out and pushed Mr. Partridge's gun down as well. Looking up, chin held high she waited for what was going to happen next.

"It’s alright Lady, no one is going to harm you."

Mrs. White looked the newcomer up and down, the man who stood in front of her was shorter than her husband, his long curly hair was barely restrained by the leather tie. His clothing was more like that of a clerk than a pirate, but then again Captain James Champion looked more like a clergyman than a pirate.

The man flanking him she frowned and then gave a gasp of surprise. Half rising "Thief Taker Ellison" She added "Jim."

The Sentinel peered at her, Rachel Simmons, she had been a friend of his family before she married, and then he realized that Captain White was her husband. All the pieces came together.

"What are you doing? I…" she stood up reaching for him, her hand just touched his arm, as Blair snarled at her.

"My Sentinel, lady," his tone barely polite. His hand lashing out to grab Jim’s jacket and pull him away from this woman, his good will towards her slipping away.

Jim shook his head; "Guides" a smile twisted his lips ruefully. Then he closed his hand over Blair’s long slender fingers. He felt the tension in the hand ease. As he moved back a step towards Blair away from Rachel they had yet to bond, but it seemed the Guide was getting possessive of the Sentinel a good sign for a bond.

Rachel knew that Jim would never turn pirate, something was going on here, he was unarmed, her gaze shifted from the young newcomer to her family friend and back again. It seemed that her friend had found an important addition to his life.

"Are you a pirate? You don’t look like a pirate," Rachel aimed the question to the younger man.

"I am in a manner of speaking." Blair smiled, happier now that his Sentinel was showing he knew his place, next to his Guide.

Blair raised his voice, "Bill tell Jack we're okay, and coming:” Mrs. White kept her daughters close as they came up onto the deck; this was to have been the last voyage the girls took as the family was setting up a home in Port Royal now that her husband was working on the trade routes.

She pulled them behind her as the pirate captain came close, at 12 and 18 years of age her daughters were young women, pretty and spirited, and that was a dangerous combination.

There was no way he could be anything other than a pirate, the bright red and white sash round his waist over that a belt holding two pistols, dangled over his shoulder his sword belt, and the long dark hair braided and adorned with trinkets, and a red bandana, a pirate certainly. Now he was getting close to them, she could see her husband tense, but she shook her head. For all that she knew the danger they were in, she just knew they would live through this.

Jack’s lips twisted into a smile as he saw the older girl, a raven headed beauty. He raised a hand, and she didn’t pull away as his fingertips brushed her face. Suddenly the younger girl was between them batting his hand away, then she hit him hard across the face.

"Don’t touch her," she shouted

Mrs. White pulled her young daughter back scared that the pirate would shoot her.

But instead he just looked at her, as he fingered his stinging cheek, "No luv, I don’t think I deserved that, not yet anyway." He seemed to go deep in thought.

"Jack," Blair snapped his fingers in front of the other man’s face, causing him to stagger back a step, as he returned from whatever strange place he had drifted off to.

Blair rolled his eyes, Jack was a firm favorite with the 'working ladies' of Tortuga, and he had an eye for pretty women, well – to be honest - any woman. But he would never force himself on a woman.

He leaned right into Anna Marie, his eyes flashing with mischief, as he caught her hand and touched it to his lips. Then swung away from her to face her father again, executing a half bow, " Remember today Captain White, this is the day that Captain Jack Sparrow let your ship go. " Then in a flamboyant swirling mass of hair and coat, he headed back to the Pearl.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Captain's cabin, Jack Sparrow sat behind his desk, flanking him was Blair, he pushed the 'Articles of the Black Pearl' across the desk towards Jim, "Look mate sign them, and we're all be one big happy family, these articles cost a pretty penny to have scribed" he cocked his head slightly "it’s the only way the crew will trust you, and what they don’t trust they try to kill, savvy?"

Jim glanced down at them then pushed them away, "I took an oath as a Thief Taker, and one day Jack…" the Sentinel put a stress on the name, "…You will hang for your crimes."

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said then muttered, "Why can’t everyone remember that?" Jack turned his attention to Bill Turner, "What about you Bill?" he paused and examined his nails "You have already plundered ships this would just make it official." The Pirate Captain looked up "or you prefer to remain on the outside of our little family, incase we're caught." Jack shrugged "Hate to break it to you mate, but they'll stretch your neck as soon as they will ours, and Thief Taker Ellison will no doubt tell them all about you." He pushed the quill pen across, "admit you have nothing to lose, and a full portion of the treasure to gain."

Bill looked at the ink as it pooled on the nib of the quill pen, the end crumpled he knew it would blot when he wrote, he looked up and for a heart beat looked into the face of the man that he was doing this for. He had promised Will he would protect his Guide, and to do that he needed to sign the articles and for that reason he would. He would sink or swim, escape or hang with his son’s Guide.

William Turner - Port Thomas

The pen scratched across the paper, his fate was now sealed with that of Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl.

Bill and Jim were suddenly sent to their knees clutching their ears, pain scrunching up their faces as they tried to block out the explosions.

Jim caught the table, "The Snow Leopard is under attack we have to help."  
The pirate Captain leaned back in his chair; "Now why would we want to do that Thief Taker?" he paused then added "Pirate" he said it as if that one word would explain everything. He looked around him as if looking for someone. The Sentinel knew he shouldn’t look; you just didn’t try to follow Jack Sparrow when he was gazing into the distance, it always ended badly. But Jim did it all the same.

Blair rolled his eyes, "Jack you said yourself that they were good people, we can’t see them turned into fish food can we." He placed his hand on the slender shoulder, "Jack," he prompted. 

"Alright" He was on his feet and striding to the doorway.

With a smile on his face, Blair shook his head, "and Jack stop playing with the Sentinel."

"Got to get my fun where I can," was the retort of the departing pirate.

Jim shook his head, only to find Blair right in his face, a splayed hand on his chest, the other hand resting on his shoulder, "And we have some unfinished business Sentinel you and I."

The Sentinel stepped back his back thudding into the wall of the cabin, he brushed Blair’s hand away as he pushed past him, as if the pirate's touch had burned him, all he knew was that being trapped in a corner with Blair was the last thing he needed at that moment. That it would lead to something he couldn’t control, he all but ran from the room, leaving Blair alone with Bill.

"You know you shouldn't tease him like that Blair," the older man drawled, he was perched on the edge of the Captain’s desk.

"Who’s teasing William, as for James," Blair’s tone caressed the name, "he’s just being stubborn, it's a little game we have to play but the result is already known." Blair’s eyebrow went up, "and who are you to talk" he made a hand motion between the empty chair and Bill, "Sentinel you seem remiss in claiming what is yours."

Bill got to his feet, and started to walk out, pausing only when he was level with Blair, for a moment the Guide thought he wasn’t going to speak. "There are more ways to catch a sparrow than with a net, remember that Guide."

Blair grinned broadly, and bounced with barely repressed energy, the stakes it seemed between Sentinel and Guide had just been raised.

Then Bill was gone, when Blair reached the deck, the Black Pearl was slicing it’s way through the waves.

The Snow Leopard was fighting for its life, the first pirate ship had returned they had ignored its warning shots and kept going, but it was painfully slow with the damage done by the storm. It was only a matter of time before they were boarded and then it would be a bloody massacre.

Suddenly the attacking pirate ship shuddered and its main mast came crashing down, puzzled Francis White looked around and saw the Pearl bearing down on to the pirate ship, Captain Sparrow had used the 'long nines' to fire a warning shot, now he was coming in using the wind to place himself in the optimum firing position. He released a devastating raking broadside that echoed across the waves like rolling thunder; Francis saw the attacking ship shudder, as it was hit again and again.

Stood on the deck, Jack squinted as the cannon’s fired, smoke and flames lighting up the evening sky with flashes of red, blue and white. He made a play of wiping his eyes, and then elbowed Bill in the side, "You see that mate?"

"Yes Captain"

"Good," Jack said with satisfaction, "thought for a moment the rum had turned on me."

Even as he spoke more colored lights flashed into the night sky. But the effect and size of the Pearl was enough make the attacking ship to run.

Jack looked serious, as he read the flag, "You saw the flag Ben?"

Blair nodded it had been a blood-red flag signifying 'no quarter' was to be given if the crew of the Snow Leopard fought. "That was Harry Long's ship and he wouldn’t flee, but then again…" He looked from the fleeing ship to Jack and back again, there was no love lost between Long and Sparrow.

Seeing Long's ship brought back old memories for Blair, of when he had first met Jack, he remembered all too well the way Long had turned his ship suddenly opening the gun ports and then hitting the Morning Star with a broadside that had dealt an almost terminal blow to the sloop and its Captain.

Blair and his crew had helped the damaged Morning Star to one of the less populated islands; it had taken time and effort by both crews to repair the ship. But in doing so he had cemented his friendship with Jack, the young Captain had been paranoid expecting betrayal, Blair had had to work hard earn his trust. He knew then that his relationship with Jack Sparrow would never be mundane.

Blair was pulled back to the present as Jack drawled. "Maybe it’s time we had a chat with Long."

But Blair caught his wrist as he hissed "The Leopard need our help now."

For a moment Blair knew it was in the air if Jack was going to help or not, he felt the emotions coursing through the man, and the reluctant desire to help. "If this ever gets out the Brethren will want my flag you know that...."

Blair patted him on the back, "Don’t worry, I’ll tell them you threatened them and ravished the ladies and drank the rum." He ducked the hand aimed at the back of his head, and the two men turned back to the job in hand.

Captain Francis White knew he was in a perilous position, his ship was taking on water, and there was no way he could reach land before it sunk, the carpenter had delivered the death sentence only minutes earlier. Now he found himself looking across the deck of his ship at Jack Sparrow again.

The Pirate Captain lent against the rail as if he had all the time in the world. "A good evening to you Captain White, you appear to have gotten yourself into a little trouble since we last met." Jack shook his head, "Can’t leave you any where can we." He gave a deep sigh as if it was his lot in life to help distressed ships, instead of ransacking them and sending them down to Davy Jone's locker.

"Captain Sparrow." He paused once he got the younger mans attention. "My ship is in danger of sinking, can we negotiate?"

"An accord, you want an accord." Jack beamed. He waved his hand between the two ships as he added "Prepare to be boarded Captain." When Jack crossed between the ships there was a cocky swagger to his walk, the cat that had gotten the cream, his smile was smug he knew he had the Snow Leopard between a rock and a hard place. He closed the distance between them and draped one arm over Captain White's shoulder, leaning in close he whispered "I think we should go below and sample the rum," Jack looked worried for a moment, "It wasn’t destroyed was it?" Jack seemed for a moment uncertain; when Francis nodded he smiled again, "And lets hear what you have to offer me." He paused and leaned back as if considering it, "But of course I could just take what I want… pirate you know."

"That would be theft," Francis White put in.

"Umm... Pirate luv"

"And I thought you better than a common thief," Francis said it before he had realized it, for a heartbeat Jack's face was unreadable, then he smiled "Let’s talk."

Francis had the impression that the price had just gone up.

George Stephenson was the carpenter of the Black Pearl, before that the Morning Star, and before that a merchant ship, he had been taken off the ship by Captain Ben Sanders to help repair the Star when it had been blasted almost to matchsticks by Long. He had had his choice he could have run for it the moment he set foot on land, but he didn't, something had held him on board the Star, it certainly wasn’t the plundering, he spent his time working on the ship trying to keep it afloat despite the punishment that it’s Captain inflicted on his beloved ship. Captain Jack Sparrow could be a hard taskmaster where his ship was concerned. But he was a good man for a pirate. Now as he came up from examining the Snow Leopard he had good news to give to his Captain, working with the crew of the Leopard and using the extra muscles of the Pearls crew, he could save the ship.

George knocked on the door to the Captain's Cabin, the door opened and he found his Captain and Captain White deep in conversation, he all but dragged the Leopard's carpenter - an old man with snow colored hair - into the room, the man was staring at Jack as if he was looking at the devil himself. George touched his forehead with his second and third finger giving a casual salute, "Captain Sparrow, the ship can be saved."

Francis was relieved but concerned about his passengers and asked if they could be moved to the Pearl, The pirate’s crew was not as numerous as White had first thought; a pirate ship could usually boast a crew of 200 for a ship the size of the Pearl, but now thinking about it the Pearl had been nearly deserted. But if Sparrow honored his end of the bargain White would not plot the man’s destruction.

Captain Sparrow was worried about an attempt to take over his ship, he hadn’t said as much but his body language spoke volumes. Sparrow’s hands came up making quick motions, "No Captain, not unless you're walking on the waves, you stay on your ship. My crew will do what they can to keep yours afloat." He paused "That is our accord, and in return I need..." Jack leaned in as he told him what he wanted, his lips twisting into a grin as he saw the look on White’s face which told him it was the last thing that he had ever expected to be asked for."

Bill was intrigued; he had heard the exchange of some of the crew about Long’s ship and needed to get the full story from Henry.

Henry was the Quartermaster on board the Pearl was the strong man of the ship; his job was to make sure the Captain’s orders were carried out. With his fists he kept the discipline and would carry out any punishment the Captain ordered if the articles were broken. At forty he was one of the oldest sailors on board the Pearl, he had been on the Morning Star, and now viewed the Black Pearlwith pride. He was a tall man, larger than most with dark hair streaking with gray that marked his beard as well, his face was craggy and weathered by years before the mast. He was looking for one big raid or treasure ship in order to retire, when in his cups he would speak long about buying a tavern and making his own cider from his own orchards, and not the gnats piss that the Tortuga taverns tried to pass off as cider, when they could get a few moldy apples together. He had plans; all he needed was the money to bring them to life.

For a moment his dark eyes, flashed "and why do you want to know about Captain Long, mister Turner?" he made the mister almost an insult.

"Just interested that’s all, I never expected to see a pirate flying a red flag run that fast before."

Henry spat on the deck and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "That bastard Long, he tried to take the Star a while back, if he hadn’t attacked us we wouldn’t have lost the Captain to that whore's son, Morgan."

"Bad blood…" When Henry didn’t say anything Bill added "between Sparrow and Long?"

"Captain Sparrow," Henry made the point of putting stress on the title, "Captain Sparrow, Mister Turner, had his first run in with Long before…" he jerked a thumb behind him at Blair, "…Captain Sanders made his appearance. It was in the Faithless Bride in Tortuga, Long made a point of trying to run through the Captain, only Captain Sparrow is a fair hand with a blade and it was him that did the bleeding and not Jack. He said that he would see our decks running red with blood, but then he would have to be stupid to take on Captain Jack and Butcher Norton" Now Henry was warming to his story. "Norton split with the Star and they went out looking for an East India Merchant ship, only Long found us, first thing we knew was a broadside caught us, as we came 'round a spit, Long had himself so close to land that when he tried to follow us he run aground. We limped away, half our crew dead or dying. Out to sea we saw this sail on the horizon, and the Captain was ready to fight thinking it was Long, it turned out to be Captain Sanders, and he offered us a life line, protection when we limped back to port. Problem was most ports are closed to us, but Sanders managed to get us into a natural harbor the nearest to paradise I have seen." 

"And Norton?"

"Norton, well he was waiting in Tortuga, came on board the moment we got back, god his face was like the devil himself, the door closed behind him, I could hear them yelling and then it started." Bill tugged out a hip flash and handed it a cross. Henry took a pull of it, then another.

 

"When Norton left he had a face like thunder, and when we go into the cabin the Captain was out cold on the floor, he never even fought back, it was his punishment for not sinking Long, soon after that we split with Norton."

"What caused the split?" it was a question that Bill was sure would give a good clue to what was happening with the Pirate Captain.

He had asked the question once before to Sparrow, and only got the remark that he meaning Norton didn’t like his singing. Now finally he seemed to be on course to hear the truth.

But before Henry could reply, "Don’t you have work to do Turner," Bill spun round to see Jack Sparrow right behind them, his hand resting on his sword hilt. Stood at his side Captain White, the older Captain looked uneasily from Jack to Bill Turner and back again, he could feel the tension between the two men. Something might happen and if it did then the deck was going to run red, there was no middle ground.

Bill Turner, backed down, now in public was not the time to push Jack Sparrow, and the hand on the sword he instinctively knew was a threat that would be back up by action. "Sorry Captain, just shooting the breeze, no harm meant Sir." The apology might work, but even so Bill let the knife slide down into his hand, the blade hidden, he didn’t want to have to use it, but also he couldn’t let the pirate kill him. But whatever critical point they had reached was soon defused, and Jack turned on his heel, Captain White in tow, and began to shout orders to the crew. When Bill turned to see what Henry made of it the man had already made his escape.

The crew was still working on the Snow Leopard, it was in no danger of sinking straight away, but it could only creep along. Rather than tie the much faster ship to it, Jack Sparrow sailed in a protective circling course around the Snow Leopard. 

Bill made his way up to the crows nest where Jim was keeping a watch on the Snow Leopard - it was the one place he could have a conversation with the Sentinel without people eaves dropping - both of them were in a way oddities on board the Pearl.

"Both of us have the same problem Bill," Jim didn’t look around from monitoring the merchant ship. "We both have Guides that are willful and too spirited for their own good." He paused, and shrugged "I know that Kath is your Guide, but that you have also taken the Captain under your wing."

"You actually think of Jack as the Captain? He’s a pirate."

"He’s the Captain of the Black Pearl, regardless of the fact that he’s a pirate." Jim shrugged again, "Since I’ve been stuck on this ship, shanghaied by my own Guide, I’ve been watching Jack carefully. He’s no blood thirsty killer in fact he goes out of his way to avoid killing people unless he really has too."

"A good man."

For the first time Jim turned, and there was a ghost of a smile on his face, "Yeah, a good man" Jim exhaled "now we have to find a way to stop him and Blair from hanging."

"They're Guides, Guides can't be hung they…"

"They're pirates Bill," Jim cut in "and do you really think that the East India Company is just going to let them walk beside which the Admiralty already have a death warrant on Jack Sparrow. Hang him and the world is short one Pirate. An insane filthy, sea trash," Jim spat the words out, but his expression softened the words, "but as a Guide he has to be protected, the question I have to ask you William Turner, is can you look after him?"

Bill found himself looking deep into the most ice-cold blue eyes he had ever seen, eyes that looked as if they could see into his very soul. He had the message protect the Guide.

"Don’t’ Worry I’ll look after him." Bill vowed.

Jim turned his attention back to the merchant ship, "then you better work out how to claim him, talk with Blair. Talking of my own pain in the ass, have you seen him?"

"Er… down below," Bill pointed onto the deck, Blair was in conversation with Jack, and both Sentinel tuned into the conversation, but it trailed off as the two Guides looked up and went back to ships business, "it appears they're learning Mr. Turner."

"That’s for sure Thief Taker Ellison," Bill put his hand out and the two men shook,

Blair glanced up shielding his eyes and swore "Two Sentinel, always a bad thing Jack, they get ideas." He trailed off and shared a smile, "So when are we going back to Tortuga?"

On Board the Snow Leopard.

Captain White telescope in hand was watching the progress of the Black Pearl, it was keeping to an erratic circling pattern, but always ready to protect.

"Captain," the high nasal voice could only be long to one man, Mr. Partridge, with a soft sigh, Francis turned, he had a ship to keep afloat and here was Mr. Partridge yet again with his usual petty complaints as he had been all the way from London.

"Yes?"

"I can't believe that you came to an agreement with that man, you should have…"

"Should have done what sir, endangered the life of my crew and passengers for the sake of show, that sir is a 42 gun ship, it could have blown us out of the water, and if it has slip your memory, Captain Sparrow saved us from death at the hand of a murderous pirate, now sir, I think that is better than dying for the sake of appearance don’t you. Now if you'll excuse me." He nodded and was just turning away when, the nasal voice answered, "What did you give him?"

"Mr. Partridge, you would never believe me if I told you, now good day sir. Mr. Benson, please escort Mr. Partridge off my Quarterdeck."

The spluttering man was all but man handled from the Quarterdeck, to be honest Francis was still puzzled by the pirate captain, but then he was crazy so maybe that explained it, but he had a feeling it was something more than that. Jack Sparrow sees a lot more of the big picture than most men, and that’s what worried him, it was as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Francis shook his head and came back to the present, as the carpenter came up, touching his forelock with his hand, "Sir we have a problem."

Just then the lookout gave a cry of 'ship ahoy'. Francis grabbed his telescope and for a heartbeat he couldn’t see anything and then a smile touched his lips.

Jim peered into the distance, and then reached out pushing his sense of sight to the limit, gradually the ship came into focus, as did the flag flying on the main mast, the Union Jack, and the ship was heading straight towards them. Jim hesitated, Bill was on the deck so he wouldn’t have seen it yet, and it would be on top of them soon, it was moving at speed. Looking at the sails he could see that Jack was tacking, and the ship had slowed as he prepared to continue on his sweeps of the Snow Leopard. When he turned back to the on coming ship he saw the pendant they were flying, hidden until now, and Jim swore, he yelled "Bill, ship ahoy, get us the hell out of here, Pirate hunter." The pendent shaped flag belonged to the East India Company, 

The Black Pearl surged forward like a sea born racehorse as the sails were raised. Jim kept to his post in the crows nest, all the time watching the approaching ship, but the Black Pearl was faster, and soon it was pulling away. Blair stood by Jack’s side, bracing himself as the ship dipped as it cut through the waves at speed. Finally they were clear and the East India Ship was left behind.

Captain Francis White, watched as the ship approached it had circled back to them after chasing off the Black Pearl, and was now a long side, the Captain boarded, he was a tall man, with scarecrow straw hair, he thrust his hand out, "Let me introduce myself Captain, I am Captain Theobold Morgan, East India Ship Angel, and you are?"

Francis had to repress a shudder, there was something about the man that reminded him of death, "Captain Francis White, East India Ship Snow Leopard, welcome aboard." He waved a hand towards the stairs, "Your reputation as a Pirate Hunter is well known, I have some new information on Captain Jack Sparrow that you might find of interest."

"Any information on that scum is always welcome."

Francis got the feeling that he had just invited the devil into his cabin.

The Black Pearl

Jim saw Blair heading his way so he turned and deliberately walked away his senses telling him that Blair was following. The Thief Taker was surprised when Henry the Quartermaster, said "Thanks mate for the warning," Jim noticed the other sailors near by were muttering their approval, he still was not one of them, but on one level he was being accepted. Alone Jim lent on the rail of the ship and let his eyes drift over the horizon, he could hear Bill in the background working on one of the sails with Nath, a cockney sailor from London. For the Sentinel it was as if every sense went up a notch as the hair on the back of his neck raised, Blair was stood right behind him, he could feel the breath of the man on the nape of his neck, he was that close that although they were not touching, Jim could feel the heat from Blair's body, it felt like a branding iron from his shoulder to feet. The scent radiating from the smaller compact body was so strong it nearly made him retch; he could taste it on his tongue when he licked his parched lips. The world began to go black and Jim collapsed forward onto the rail, only to have a hand grab his shoulder, and it was as if the blackness he saw was suddenly lit by a thousand candles, bursting through the darkness bringing him back to the present.

Jim turned fast his hands coming up and pushing Blair back away from him, he didn’t seem able to breath with the pirate that close to him. Blair landed on his backside on the deck looking up at him, for a moment, dark blue eyes met light blue, and then Blair’s lips curled into a smile, that was pure sin, and matched the look of mischief flashing in his eyes. Instead of getting up he just leaned back propping himself up on his elbow as he crossed his ankles. His eyes swept up the Sentinel’s body from toe to head, his gaze pausing only once on the way up. Jim felt his face go red as he turned with as much dignity was he could, and strode away. As he did so he could hear Blair’s mocking laugh. Blair mused. I think the Sentinel protests too much Then flashing Bill a grin as the man reached down and pull him up effortlessly to his feet.

"Play with fire and you're going to get burned Guide."

"But pain and pleasure run each other such a close race, Sentinel." Blair quipped back at him, and with a bounce set off on his search for the elusive Sentinel.

On Board the Snow Leopard

Francis White had watched in near disbelief as the Angel had parted company to chase after the pirate ship the Black Pearl. Morgan's hatred of Captain Sparrow had been violent, and the idea of losing only a few hours in his chase had sent the other Captain almost into a raving rage. Whatever their bad blood was it had been enough to chill his very soul. Captain Theo Morgan would never stop until Sparrow was hanging from a yardarm. White was brought back to the present by his carpenter reporting yet another problem with the ship Morgan had refused to help them, he wouldn’t even take the passenger off the Snow Leopard, something was very wrong here.

On Board the Angel of Death

Captain Theo Morgan, looked at his prisoner, and shook his head, "Simon, Simon, you really should learn that you can’t escape, we all have a destiny to fulfill. The only reason you're still alive is because I want you to be, I want you here when I kill James Ellison and string up his Guide alongside of him." He paused and his eyes seemed to bore right into his prisoner's mind. "You have never known defeat Simon" Morgan’s voice took on a different tone one that Simon had begun to fear - it usually meant pain. "This time you will know that no one can ever beat me, you see your mistake was back in Port Thomas, did you really think that I would be on my own? That my officers didn’t know who I was, that they wouldn't be loyal to me and wouldn't follow me that hovel. Your report about me incidentally, this one," Morgan lifted up the cream color envelope, with the red seal of the Thief Taker General now seemed to mock Simon "Was never delivered, as far as the East India Company know, I might have lost the Pearl, but the fact that I am Richard Norton is still our secret. Oh… and before you think otherwise, this crew, well shall we say they share a common bond of employment with me. Where better for a pirate to hide than as a pirate hunter. You my dear Simon…" Theo took a step nearer and ran his hand along Simon’s arm until he cupped his face, are going to look death in the face and then and only then are you going to die, as one by one, Sparrow, Turner, his brat son and whore of a wife, Ellison and his catamite Ben Sanders will all die slowly before your very eyes, only then will you follow. The last face you will see will be the new Thief Taker General of your precious Port St Thomas."

He turned back and poured a drink of brandy sipping it slowly as he took his seat. "Now Simon you wanted to know about the massacre, but of course your son knew about it first hand," Morgan mocked,  
The Black Pearl

Jack was thoughtful the East India Company ship should have been able to look after the Snow Leopard, but he had given his word that he would protect them. The word of a pirate should not have been worth anything, but it was his word, and it was about the only thing that he had.

"Sentinel, Can you see any other ships?" Jack called up; knowing that he didn’t have to yell very loud, the sensitive hearing of the other man would pick up his words.

"Horizons clear of sails Captain," Jim called back down, Jack nodded with a ghost of a smile, pleased by the use of his title, the Sentinel it appeared was learning. Even so he glanced across at Blair, "You know Ben when are you going to claim him, interesting though this dance is, it’s going to end soon you know that, and it can only end one way." Jack made a flourishing hand gesture that got another type of gesture back, one that made him laugh, "as if that was possible Ben, unless you both have some rubber in your bones." He paused looking Blair up and down, "But then I always said you were flexible…."

Bill coughed the talk was making him uneasy he had learnt enough from Jim to know that the game of claim he was playing with Blair was only a more public version of the game that he was yet to play with Captain Jack Sparrow, the only difference being that if he got it wrong landing on his ass on the deck was going to be the least of his problems.

On board the Snow Leopard.

One of the lookouts called the warning of an approaching sail, it was with a feeling of relief - that Francis never though he would express - when finding himself confronted by an approaching pirate ship, that he took his hat off and waved.

For a moment he hesitated when Sparrow crossed over to the Leopard, then White went over and all but grabbed Jack's arm, manhandling him out of the hearing of the other people, the least number that knew the better.

Jack squirmed out of his grip, putting distance between them, at the same time snapping an order to Bill, who was coming up fast his hand on his pistol ready to protect his Captain.

"Sentinel," Jack said acknowledging Bill's concern but at the same time reassuring him there was no danger.

"The ship, it was the Angel, Captain," when he saw the puzzling look on the pirates face he said. " He is one of the Companies best Pirate Hunters, Theo Morgan, and Captain he’s after your blood." Francis was surprised when Jack shook his head.

"No mate, you got it wrong, Morgan’s dead"

"Captain he was on my ship, that was Captain Morgan, and he is after you," Francis wondered what the pirate was going to say when he told him the rest, but he was going to be truthful. "I had to tell him that you had been helping us, when I told him you had the Black Pearl, I thought he was going to have a fit right in front of me. I'm sorry but I can’t lie for you, if you see it as a betrayal of our accord then I will face your punishment. Please don’t take it out on my crew or my passengers."

Jack waved him quiet, "You did what you had to do, I expected nothing more or less from you, and our accord will still stand, including getting you within spitting distance of Port Royal."

But even as he spoke Francis could see the man was thinking it over.

Kath was speaking with Jim watching as the older man kept track of the Guides, Bill bristled slightly when he noticed the interest that he was taking in Jack, in return, Jim tilted his head forward acknowledging the man's ownership of the Guide, and returned his attention to his own wayward Guide. 

Blair Sandburg was an enigmatic and vexing problem, the pirate was acting like no Guide he had ever met, the ones Simon had introduced him to had been meek and mild, offering the talents to him, allowing him to make the choice. But this one was wild and untamed, but then a small voice told him, you rejected the others as being too bland, and unsuited to the work. It seemed he had a Guide to claim and the itch was getting worse, so far he had repulsed Blair’s attempts to snare him, wanting it on his own terms, but he could see now that it was never going to happen, they would have to come to a truce but to do that they would have to bond on an equal footing, and that would mean reading the riot act to one wayward Guide. Then perhaps Bill would show some backbone and take the Captain to the bond, that - and Jim could not avoid the ghost of a smile - was going to be very interesting, he might just have to get Blair’s views on that. But first he had a Guide to claim. Turning very slowly he tracked the bundle of energy that was Blair Sandburg, he was talking at the moment with the Quarter master, who surpassingly didn’t seem put out by Blair taking over his position as second in command, and was munching away at an apple, leaning in every now again to put in a comment, just for Blair’s hearing, but then Blair had a way of making friends with people, no doubt he had done that while stealing them blind as first a pickpocket and then a pirate, but he was good with people and that was a talent which would serve him in good stead as the Guide of a Thief Taker.

Bill was now certain that Jack was in no danger, but he was still reluctant to let him out of his sight, he softly checked back with Jim as to what was happening on the Black Pearl, he was reassured that the crew were offering up assistance as per the Captain's orders. But all the time Jim kept watch on the horizon, no alien sails, the Black Pearl was safe.

Simon was on the deck of the Angel of Death, he was not shackled but he had nowhere to run, he saw the way that Richard Norton alias Theo Morgan kept back from the Snow Leopard. Norton rubbed his hands together, "Jack will come, the whelp was always too soft for his own good."

"Right," Simon drawled, "I’ve heard of Sparrow, the man’s crazy, at the massacre he reveled in the blood of the innocents, leaving his bloody hand prints all over the walls of the church."

Norton laughed and it was like fingernails down a blackboard, "Jack, that’s a laugh, Sparrow will kill in the heat of battle and maybe a few times in cold blood, but to kill like this you need something that catamite will never have, you know that unnatural whelp actually stood up to me and tried to stop the killings, he didn’t mind pillaging the port and taking the plunder but he didn’t want to soil his hands. Because of him, half of them survived the attack."

"You had the valuables, so why?"

"Because they dared to try and stop us and fear is a commodity like gold or silver, only a miser wastes it. That is something that Sparrow has yet to learn."

By late evening the Snow Leopard was again making way slowly, the Black Pearl keeping pace with her, every now and then disappearing from sight only to return on a new tack, it was hard work for his crew but Francis could believe that they might just make it to Port Royal with a half way serviceable ship. But night was beginning to fall and the Pearl would have to come close in to protect its adopted consort, otherwise it would have to rely on the stern light to guide it. The Pearl was forgoing any lights and merged like a wrath in the darkness.

In an emergency Francis had to fire off one of the cannons, filled only with powder it would light up the sky, and bring the Pearl in close.

Jack was woken by Henry his Quartermaster hammering on the cabin door - knowing that like most pirate captains Jack slept with a pistol and sword by his bedside, he was taking no chance of getting run through by a sleep Captain - "Snow Leopards just put up the distress signal Captain." 

Jack clawed his clothes on and arrived on deck the same time as Jim and Blair, the Sentinel pushed out his sight to try and see past the night but found himself beginning to spin down into a darker and more threatening pit. Only to have a hand grip his shoulder and pull him back, and a voice harsh in his ear with a kick ass roar that brought him crashing back to the present.

The Pearl opened her gun ports as she came under full sail towards the ship it was protecting, on board the Snow Leopard, Francis was on deck demanding to know what was happening, it appeared that the lookout had seen a ship closer than the Pearl should ever been, but before he could raise the alarm someone had fired the distress signal. Francis spun around and with his telescope saw the outline of a ship; just then the look out spied the Black Pearl, it seemed to materialize from out of the darkness. Francis swore, in that split second he knew that Jack had come straight into a trap.

He did the only thing he could do, he screamed for his gun crews to fire - at this distance and fired on the downward pitch of the ship the cannon balls arched up aiming for the black sails but far enough ahead of the ship to miss. Jack swore violently and wrenched the ship's wheel over and the Pearl veered off, just as the night hidden Angel of Death opened up with a broadside, it missed the pirate ship, and the Pearl was clear of the trap heading away to open water.

The Gun Captain came up to the quarterdeck, tugged his forelock and gave Francis the damage report, the damage was light, they had been lucky that the Pearl had not returned their fire, it would have been devastating. The Gun Captain confirmed that their own firing had been more for show than anything else but now more importantly Captain White had to find out who had fired the distress signal to bring the Pirate Ship in because that very act had been mutiny against him by ignoring his orders.

Now lost in the darkness all that could be seen of the Angel and the Pearl was the flashing of light on the horizon and the rolling thunder of the cannons as the two ships exchanged broadsides whenever they got into range.

All Captain White could do now was hope that Jack Sparrow got away.

Port Royal was a welcoming sight the next day, as the Leopard limped into port, people rushed out to watch the ship as it came in to dock. The Navy arrived to find out just what had happened, Francis ushered them into his cabin, wanting to give them his account before they heard the highly dramatic accounts his crew was sure to give in the local taverns after supping a few ales. 

The East India Company Factor was among the first men on board the ship, he was curt, his only interest was the package, had the pirates stolen it. Francis shook his head, and explained how in return for giving up a small percentage of the cargo he had gotten the ship safely to Port Royal. The Factor hadn’t really dignified him with an answer only taking interest in the package; he checked the seals and for the first time nodded his satisfaction. Then directed that Captain White and two of his crew accompany the package and him to the Governor's mansion so they could conclude their business, immediately, the word was said in a tone that meant that he would tolerate no argument.

Governor Anthony St. John was a manmade old by the riggers of his post, he had seen other men die from wasting diseases, and yet he kept going in what he considered this 'god forsaken nest of islands'. At 50 he looked at least 10 years older, and knew that he was lucky to retrain his position, putting it down to his good relationship with the East India Company, under his auspices they had flourished strongly and at the same time he had managed to line his pockets, not with bribes, but with tokens of their appreciation for his support.

Under his governorship any pirate found with the branded 'P' on their arm - a present from the East India Company - would have his neck stretched from the gallows in the center of the fort and his body hung in chains from Executioner's Dock. 

St. John's small pig like eyes lost in a mound of fleshy face lit up when he saw the package, this was his retirement, his future all contained in one small box, he was not blind to the fact that his time in Port Royal was now counted in months, soon he would be back in England and he planned to go home a rich man and certainly not a pauper.

The Governor examined the seals and then opened them carefully, instead of the gold and silver coins he was expecting, there were only pieces of lead

Even as Francis’s mouth dropped open in surprise, Factor Douglas was issuing orders "Captain White, you will be called into account for what has happened to this package under your care."

‘Sir, it had remained untouched since it was given into my trust in London, no one has approached the package, it has been locked in the forward hold."

"That we have to look into Captain. You may leave us now." The Factor's voice took on a level tone of a judge issuing a death sentence. 

As he left the office, Francis without turning was aware of being followed. The two men trailed him at a distance, he turned his feet towards the docks and his ship, the first thing he needed to do was check with his first officer and see if he knew anything, but he had a feeling that this was going to end badly.

Factor Douglass waved the man to a chair in front of him his fingers steepled, a report in front of him, "Mr. Partridge, my thanks for your cooperation in coming in to speak to me in this matter, of course it is hoped that we can conclude it without any unpleasantness. Now can you tell me about the voyage?"

As the man spoke Factor Douglass looked more and more interested. "And so Captain White took a known pirate below deck to arrange this accord. Did he tell you what this accord was?"

Partridge shook his head "No one was able to hear that, and Captain White made no attempt to explain it. I heard someone say that this was the second time that he had met the pirate.’

"He didn’t mention that. Interesting, very interesting." Factor Douglass looked like a cat that had just got some cream.

Francis boarded his ship and went down to his cabin, as soon as he stepped through the door, Rachel come hurrying up, laying her hand on her husband's arm, "what’s wrong darling?"

"The package has been opened and the contents stolen…" He paused "….the Factor isn’t going to believe that it was like that when we picked it up, it would mean he would have to look into the conduct of the London Factor."

For the next few days Francis went about his business of settling his wife and daughters in their new house, it was situated on the hill overlooking the harbor, but even as he did that he was aware from the way the other members of the East India Company backed away from him, moving out of his way, avoiding even the most casual contact that he knew something was about to happen,

Two days later he was not surprised to find that he had been summoned to the officer of the Commodore of Port Royal, Michael Campbell. The Commodore was a short man in his late forties and graying at the temples, his foot was resting gingerly on a cushion as he suffered another bout of gout.

Also in the room was Factor Douglas, the man was stood with his back to him, staring out of the window, he had said his piece and it was now up to the Commodore to do his part.

The Commodore looked Captain White up and down; "you are being placed under arrest until such time as your conduct can be looked into." He paused and quoted "As of last year under civil law 'all people who shall set forth any pirate aiding or assisting to any such pirate shall be adjudged accessory to piracy and shall suffer as the principles shall do.'" He shook his head "Sir, you have two weeks to put forward your defense, you Sir have danced with the devil and now you have to pay the price." He nodded to someone behind Francis and the captain felt someone take his arm, he had been so shocked by the charges that he allowed himself to be lead away.

That night a distraught Rachel visited her husband, he was being held in the fort in one of the secure rooms at least he was spared the horror of the cells - he was after all a gentleman - but the gallows was a reminder of his fate if he lost the court case. Seated next to her husband she read thought the papers, the case was simple, he was accused of conspiring with Captain Jack Sparrow a known pirate to steal cargo belonging to the East India Company and sell it for profit. And in doing so murdering one Samuel Thompsett sent to guard the package when the diligent member of the Company uncovered his crime.

Hearing this White exclaimed, "Samuel died in the storm, he was washed over the side. I never knew that he belonged to the Company."

When Rachel left him her anger was building, how dare they accuse her husband of murder and theft, only one man could clear her husband and that one man would never walk into an admiralty court, but he was the only one who knew the accord that had been reached.

Sitting down at the desk her quill scratched along the paper, a letter to her husband telling him what she couldn’t say to his face, she was going pirate hunting but first she needed to reach the Island of St Anne, which was owned by her brother in law.

The plantation was one of the first in the island without the normal labor force of slaves, on her father in law's deathbed he had given freedom to his slaves, and now they worked as freemen and women building a future life together. Donald White was an expert navigator, a good sailor and a hard man; he had fought more than one pirate who had attempted to attack his ship.

His ship called the Merchants Revenge was his personal message to any pirates that if they attempted to attack him they would die, he had added additional cannons to the ship and now could take on any but the biggest 32 gun pirate ships, then he would have to rely on his superior speed to take him clear. It was to him that Rachel was to travel, against her husband's wishes, her daughters demanded to go with her, finally the eldest daughter agreed to remain behind to care for the house, and to deal with the East India Company men who called to covertly give their support of her father.

Rachael took Anna Marie - their adopted daughter - with her; at 11 years old she had a force of personality that took all but her new family by surprise.

The Merchants Revenge set sail only scant hours after Rachel had arrived on the island, the argument was short and pointless the two women would sail with Donald, after all as Rachel insisted, they proposed to meet with the eccentric pirate not capture him and perhaps they could do what an armed ship couldn’t, convince him to place his head in the lions mouth. Rachel knew she talked a good fight to Donald, but face to face with Jack Sparrow she knew it was going to be harder.

Donald poured over the charts, sucked in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, "Tortuga, I believe is where we'll find him, but it’s a port that breathes the devil's own air.

"Donald, I would go into the devil's own kitchen if it would save Francis."


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived in Tortuga Rachel was forbidden to step ashore, Donald and his crew split up to search for the Pirate Captain. So far they had drawn a blank, a number of the more colorful ladies of ill repute had enjoyed a few nights with him in their bed, he was to Donald’s amusement remembered fondly but the last a tall striking brassy red haired woman, had added that he had narrowly avoided a sword in the back in an ambush as he left an alleyway where he had been saying his goodbyes in his own unique way. Jack had escaped and then taken the Pearl to sea to face down the threat to his life and his ship. Captain Long's ship followed suite soon afterwards.

Donald was turning away when he asked, "Why didn’t Long just blast him in the harbor."

The girl Scarlet had laughed and rubbed her fingers together to suggest a little more money might give the answer. "It’s simple mister… sorry Captain" she ran her hand up his arm and leaned close giving him a good look down her cleavage, "The Governor won't allow that, any ship that takes its fight into port gets a broadside from the fort, so they take their fight to the open sea. He’s a good man the Governor" She smoothed down her dress, "good to a lady he is, knows quality."

Donald dug out another coin and handed it over, and managed to get away while she bit it - checking if was real. 

He had his answer the Black Pearl has left and if he knew some one like Sparrow he would be heading to the outer rim, of the islands.

Bright flashes of color unlike anything they had seen before lit up the darkening sky accompanied by the sound of rolling thunder. It was then that Rachel remembered something that Francis has said, and pointed in that direction, "Sparrow and the Pearl it has to be them."

As they closed they could see it was a three-ship battle two of the ships flew the Black Flag, the third the Union Jack and the pendant of the East India Company. Donald began to shout orders and the cannon ports were opened and the guns rolled out, he ordered Rachel below deck but she refused clinging hold of the rail of the Quarterdeck, the ship nearest them was the Black Pearl she recognized the all black sail and the hull, but it was taking fire, and even as she watched, the bowsprit came crashing down fouling the ship, it would have to be cut free before the pirate ship could make any speed its option to flee the fight had just been taken away from it. It was then she saw the flag flying on the other pirate ship; it carried the red flag of the pirate that had attacked them.

Looking at the two ships Donald knew the threat was the larger 32 gun ship, but even as he was about to order for the swivels to be leveled at the Black ship and a devastating broadside to be opened up, Rachel yelled at "Donald don’t fire on the Pearl" as she grabbed his arm.

"Regardless of my brother I will not let these fiends take a ship I…." He broke off in mid-sentence and then swore, he had seen the East India Ship move to allow the red flag Pirate ship a clear attack line of the Pearl, as if in slow motion the mizzen mast came crashing down towards the Quarterdeck. By now the East Indian Ship was beginning to come into grapple and board the Pearl, both crews were screaming at each other as the final exchange of cannons heralded the start of the hand-to-hand fighting.

Donald snapped at his helmsman, prepare to come about the other side of the Black Ship, a friendly boarding, then to his first officer he ordered "have the men make ready."

The men on the deck began to get ready, unlike a lot of ships Donald always carried a fighting contingent, his own private marine corp. at his command the sharp shooter had gone up to the maintop of the Merchants Revenge, a platform that allowed them a clean line of fire onto the other ship. They had strict orders not to fire onto the Black Pearl, but a description of Jack Sparrow had been given to them, once the Pearl was saved they were to target the Pirate Captain.

On board the Pearl, Bill was sent crashing sideways as the mizzenmast came down, it seemed to fall almost in slow motion, as ropes snapped and sails tore. Jack was still at the helm, as the mast came down narrowly missing him, Blair was surprised when he turned to find Jim at his shoulder, he was armed with pistols and sword, the expression on his face was one of resolve, he would protect what he considered his.

Jim had already recognized Richard Norton on the Quarterdeck of the East India Ship and knew that he couldn’t allow his Guides, Jack and Blair to fall into that man’s hands again. Bill was on his knees, only to have a hand go under his arm and he was yanked to his feet, he met the concerned face of Jack Sparrow, using the sleeve of his shirt Jack wiped the blood away from Bill's eyes, the gesture without thought was pure Guide - on a level that the pirate Captain hadn’t realized - he was accepting Bill as his Sentinel.

As the grappling hooks thudded down, Jack pulled his sword and with Blair, Jim and Bill he went forward to protect his lady, the Black Pearl.

Rachel tugged her brother in law's arm, "He has a Sentinel, tell him."

Even as the grappling hooks from the Merchant Revenge landed, on the Pearl's opposite side, Donald yelled his warning; Bill caught Jack and pulled him around roughly, yelling the message. They had to the count of ten to duck. At the run Jack, Blair, and the Sentinels barely managed to give the message to the crew of the Pearl, so they just had time to hit the deck before the swivel guns on the Merchants Revenge opened fire, spraying deadly shot across the deck of the Pearl and onto the Angel of Death cleaving through the sailors as they tried to board the Black Pearl. 

Donald's marines boarded fast rushing past the pirates and setting up a line of muskets that poured fire into the Angel of Death. The East India Ship cut the grappling as Richard Norton was spun around by a shot to the shoulder, which put him down. The red flagged pirate ship didn’t fancy its chances now that the odds had been evened by the arrival of a new ship, even so it planned to let lose one last broadside but in turning it exposed itself to the Merchant Revenge’s gun and one cannonball crashed through the gun deck of the Red Flag Ship, it seemed to stagger and then turned tail. TheMerchants Revenge was now in charge of the battlefield, and Donald turned his attention to the Black Pearl.

Blair was on his feet, he had no idea why the new ship would have helped them, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth, but no one helped a pirate for no reason. Jack was knelt by Bill, his hand seemed to be shaking as he ran it across the older man’s face using his sleeve to mop away the blood, the wound looked more messy than serious but it had knocked Bill out cold.

Blair moved forward with his Sentinel in all but the bond, to block Donald White, as he stood ready to board the Black Pearl, the pirates now facing off the marines in a stalemate.

The sharp shooters targeting the Pirate Captain knelt on the floor. Slowly the Pirate Captain got to his feet, glancing up he saw the muskets aimed at him.

"Captain Sparrow. Your Permission to Board?" Donald asked.

"You'll be wanting to Parley?" Jack replied as Henry signaled the crew to spread out in case there was an attack.

Donald looked from Rachel’s pleading face to the Pirate Captain, and kept his patience, "Parley?" Then he realized what the Captain was asking and said, "Yes, I want to Parley, Captain Sparrow, do you agree?"

When Jack nodded Blair said. "Permission granted. Captain?’ he made the title a question.

"Captain Donald White."

"White," Jack said.

"I believe you met my brother a short time ago Captain." Donald had his first opportunity to examine the Pirate Captain, his eyebrows rising slightly, when Rachel had said flamboyant and exotic, she hadn’t been kidding. 

"Aye, if it’s about the rum," Jack spread his hands wide, " I am more than happy to return it…" he paused of course it's short a few pints, we wouldn’t be pirates without being partial to it, but then…" Jack paused again, "Henry likes apple cider, and I know that Blair likes gin, and…."

"Jack." Blair brought him back to the present; he could already see Captain White rolling his eyes to the heavens, a normal reaction on first exposure to Jack Sparrow’s logic.

"My brother made a deal with you, an accord" he stressed the word, "Now we need to talk about this accord before it gets him hung. " It was one word that was certain to get Jack and Blair’s attention.

The Captain’s cabin of the Black Pearl hadn’t been hit in the exchange and Kath was in her usual place huddled in one of the far corners, her logic was simple, there was no way she was going to her maker surrounded by Jack Sparrow's laundry so that made it the safest place to be.

When Jack appeared she looked passed him expecting to see Bill, then she began to panic, Bill would always be there, when she tried to push past Jack he caught her, pulling her close, an arm wrapped around her waist, "Steady luv, he’s alive Kath, on deck" he still wouldn't let go of her until she met his eyes. "He’s alright Kath," only when she had claimed enough did he let her go.

"Not your woman Captain yet she shares your cabin, huh pirates." Donald commented as he watched her go, he could not help the disgust coloring his voice.

Then Donald froze as the point of a dagger touched the underside of his chin, he hadn’t even seen the pirate Captain move.

"Not my Woman, Mistress Turner is a virtuous woman, you'll keep that in mind or lose your tongue."

When Donald looked into his eyes, for all his flip manners he could see that the pirate would do it, and for the first time he really took on board who he was trying to persuade. Jack Sparrow had been Richard Norton’s consort, a consort to the most bloodthirsty pirate in the Caribbean. He took a mental deep breath. "My apologies Mistress Turner."

The woman turned at the door, "Captain, he meant no harm, and I accept his apologies," only then did Jack lower the dagger.

Donald looked at the two men flanking him, the smaller man, same height as Sparrow but thicker more compact build and the larger stoic man who look familiar, it was then he remembered. Donald had been in Port Thomas with his father, brother and sister in law when he had met the Thief Taker General, who had been the inspiration behind his father's idea of freeing his slaves and forming them into his own private marine corp. and giving them tenant farmer rights on the plantation. He had seen the worth of the man, not his color, and this Thief Taker… Sentinel he corrected himself had followed Simon Banks, without complaint drawn to the man because he was good at what he did, when many wouldn’t serve under a man of color.

"I never expect to see you turn Pirate, Thief Taker."

Jim shook his head, "I’ve signed no articles, I have business to conclude and when I do, I will be gone, and with me my reason for being here."

Donald caught the look the Thief taker shot the smaller curly haired man and shuddered, it was as if he had been blasted by scorching heat, he had worked with Sentinels and Guides before and hoped to recruit a pairing to the Merchant’s Revenge, but he had never seen a Guide and Sentinel reacting just like that.

He knew enough to understand the possessive nature of the Sentinel and kept his eyes averted from the smaller man. He accepted a seat, as Jack sank in the chair behind the desk, the Sentinel and Guide moved around to flank him, the Guide's hand brushing the pirate's shoulder as Blair sent a calming emotion through his friend. Blair could feel the emotions that still churned inside the slender pirate, earlier in the moment that Bill had collapsed, the emotions had been broadcasted so clear to Blair and it spoke well for the adopted bond, but they were totally uncontrolled, and flashing across his mind like wildfire. Jack needed to be anchored; it was then that Jim for the first time put a hand on Jack's slender shoulder, his fingers gripping tight, then releasing to rest just with a gentle caress. He caught Donald’s look and his dark blue eyes went cold as ice, almost challenging the man to make a comment.

"The accord I made with Captain White was simple, he offered to provide a medical chest for the Pearl, and it's the one thing that we lack. He said that he would arrange delivery to Tortuga."

"On his word alone you…"

"Your brother is a man of his word, and we agreed the accord" 

Blair cut across his friend, "What do they think it was?"

"The Snow Leopard was carrying an important shipment, when the package was opened it was empty, they are now charging my brother with piracy and will hang him, unless we can give evidence at his trail."

"And that would concern me how?’ Jack leant back in his chair, his knee resting against the desk, rocking slightly.

"Because you're the one person who can tell them the truth"

"I see no profit in it for me mate, all I’ll get is a stretched neck dancing the Port Royal jig."

Donald had been waiting for the pirate to say that. "I did save your neck from those two ships, I saved your life."

"Well there is the rub Captain White, did you, the Pearl was doing okay before you arrived."

"You were about to be boarded by two hostile ships, that…" Donald saw the look on the pirates' faces as they stood behind Jack, the plain amusement. Then he understood, Sparrow was not going to negotiate from a position of weakness, he had to be offered something.

Thoughtfully Donald looked around the cabin and then glanced to the ceiling, a shadow of a smile touched his lips. "That may be, but your Pearl… " He hadn’t missed the pride in the way the Captain has spoken of his ship, "needs to be repaired, what if I can offer you a safe deep harbor in return for your help with my brother. And the work force to help complete repairs quickly."

A safe deep-water haven was what all Pirates sort, a place where they could careen their ships and repair them, and a place that Jack was still looking for.

"Do we have an agreement Captain?" Donald put his hand out.

Jack got slowly to his feet, looking at the offered hand as if it was going to explode in his face. He put his hand out slowly, he flared his wrist and looked uneasy, until Blair stepped forward his hand resting on the middle of Jack’s back allowing the two of them to connect and he steadied the man, Jack's paranoid was in full swing. 

Then he put his hand out, and they shook hands on the deal, it was then he produced a piece of stiff paper bearing the seal of the Admiralty Court. It was an amnesty for Jack and three others to attend the trial, and safe passage to leave afterwards to a total of 72 hours head start but couched in fancy writing. Although he offered it to Jack, it was Ben Sanders who took it, reading it through and then passing it to the Thief Taker.

Jim was thoughtful, Bill will have to stay on the Pearl, he was injured in the fighting, so that left Jim with the job of escorting the Captain, the man needed centering, and only a Sentinel could do that. Blair would be able to look after the ship and lead the rescue if it was needed.

It was then they heard a commotion coming from the deck of the ship, Jim arrived first in time to see - and he had to stop himself rubbing his eyes in disbelief - Simon Banks being dragged on board, he was dropped unceremoniously on to the deck, it seemed to take all Simon's strength to look up at the men surrounding him. He was so exhausted by his swim that he could only mutter one word, "Jim" as he passed out. Blair was the first person to kneel down by his side and he breathed, "Thief Taker General, how the mighty have fallen." Then he added louder "take him down below, and have him taken care of."

Turning back to Donald he added "It seems you have a new passenger now," Blair’s laugh had an edge to it which put Jim’s teeth on edge. It was times like this that Blair seemed closer to Jack, insanity was inherent to Guides or so it was said. 

Jack stood on the deck of the Merchants Revenge, as he watched the Black Pearl pull away his hand clutched the rail. All to aware that he was unarmed on a ship crewed by men that would think nothing of hanging him from the yardarm. His only protection lay in his usefulness, there was no guarantee that when all this was over he would be allowed to rejoin his ship. But he had given his word to Francis White and he wouldn’t see an innocent man die if he could help it. When he felt Jim’s hand rest on his shoulder, he tried to suppress a flinch at his touch. Jim's strong fingers tightened slightly trying to reassure him.

Blair took the helm of the Pearl and headed her towards the island, knowing she was in no condition to run, it was with a heavy heart that he watched the Merchant Revenge melt into the horizon, with his unbonded Sentinel and his friend on board. Then he turned his attention back to Jon, the local pilot, who would take them to the safe haven.

On board the Merchant’s Revenge, Donald watched the way that Thief Taker Ellison stayed close to the Pirate Captain, some of the sailors spat at the Pirate’s feet, the contempt and hatred of pirates plain, they had come to the rescue of the Black Pearl to help their beloved master's brother, nothing more. Jack totally ignored them and followed Jim down to the cabin, only to have his way blocked by a towering giant of a man. When he tried to get past he was caught and slammed against the wall, his feet kicking against the wooden wall.

The man's voice was deep and cold, "Brig for you little pirate."

Jack forced a smile, "no need to get hostile mate," and he brought his knee up into the man’s groin, the man grunted, and threw the smaller man hard back against the wall, his head hitting it with a dull thud. Then the giant froze as he felt a pistol pressed to the side of his head, "let him go now" The giant let him go and Jack's knees buckled, and then he pulled himself upright. A hand going to his throat as he tried to pull in deep breathes, before he made a play of straightening his clothes and brushing himself down.

Exasperated Jim grabbed hold of Jack’s arm and dragged him into the cabin and pushed him down on the bed, he wasn’t surprised to see the giant return with two other men both carrying belaying pins, Jim stood up blocking Jack from them.

Donald appeared behind them. "Captain Sparrow, you will be escorted to the brig by these two gentlemen and there you will remain until we dock at Port Royal."

Jim cut in "You can’t, that was not part of the agreement of the Parley."

Donald scoffed "And your point Thief Taker, he is a pirate and you think that I should let him walk freely around my ship. Of course if you would like to swap your cabin for the brig as well, I am sure we can accommodate you. But..."

Rachel White stood there, her hands on her hips. "What are you doing? This man comes on board to help my husband and you decided to lock him up in the brig, even though he came of his own free will," She made a humph noise, "and this is a sure way for him to tell the truth."

Donald ordered his men out then strode to the cabin door, "You can stay out of the brig but, if you try to turn my crew, there will be no hell on earth deeper than the one I'll cast you in to."

"SO much for your trust Captain," Jack put in smiling sweetly.

Jim moved blocking Donald, "believe me, throttling him doesn’t do any good he'll just keep on talking, only louder."

In the background he could hear Jack starting to sing it just couldn’t get worse.

Farewell and adieu to you, Spanish Ladies,  
Farewell and adieu to you, ladies of Spain,  
For we’ve received orders for to sail for old England  
But we hope in a short time to see you again.

 

Then the pirate launched into another song that stopped Donald in his tracks, he turned back to Jim with a look of total disbelief, in two verses the pirate had committed treason, blasphemy and the 'hero' of the song had rogered two donkeys and dog.

Jim met Donald’s look with a resigned look and shrugged.

Donald retired back to his cabin; he just hoped that all this was worthwhile. Rachel was right; antagonizing Jack would do no good.

The Pearl was making good time, Blair knew that the trial would last about three days, adding on to that the traveling time which Jack reckoned on as being four days, meant that they had a week to complete repairs and be in position ready to mount a rescue if everything failed.

Just then Bill came onto the quarterdeck, he looked pale and drawn.

"Don’t worry Bill , Jim will keep him safe."

"He better," was the sharply uttered retort.

Blair grinned, it seemed that the Sentinel was already missing his adopted Guide.

The Black Pearl made its way to safe haven and straight away the crew began to work on her all to aware that their Captain's life was in the balance, and their trust in the Thief Taker was none to sure. They knew Captain Sanders, and the talk in the mess was of his connection with the Sentinel Thief Taker. They just hoped it was right.

Jim took out the amnesty and re-read it, he had a niggling feeling that there was something wrong with it, he had listened to Donald White's heart beat there was no falsehood there, he sincerely believed what he said, but there was something not right. Checking that Jack was not going anywhere, he made his way to where Simon was recovering. Jim leaned against the doorjamb, "Good to see you Simon" he crossed the distance between them and embraced him warmly, "what the hell happen?"

Simon leaned back, exhausted, "I was knocked out on the way to my ship, when I came around I was bound and gagged and on Norton’s ship, for some reason instead of killing me outright, he wanted me to see you all die, sadistic bastard." Simon hissed as the pains in his joints made themselves known. It was then he added "and he has the official communication notifying the authorities about his true identity, how the hell did he get that I would like to know, but it means that we have someone in our force who answers to him and once we're back in Port Thomas, I want to find out whom.

Anna Marie made her way to the cabin where the pirate was, she needed to know if he was truly going to help her father, she had lost one family and didn’t want to lose another.

The pig was rogered by the padre, and the…

The pirate was singing loudly and as the door was ajar she peeped through the crack. Only to run away again as the door to one of the cabins opened and the Sentinel came out.

The first land we sighed was called the Dodman  
Next Rame Head off Plymouth, off Portsmouth the Wight  
We sailed by Beachy, by Fairlight, and Dover  
And then we bore up for the south Foreland light.

We will rant and we’ll roar like true British Sailors  
We’ll rant and we’ll roar all on the salt sea.  
Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England  
From Ushant to Scilly is thirty five leagues.

Jim noticed that the pirate had switched songs in mid sentence. Jim smiled as he saw the girl run away, Jack had known she was there,

And it seemed he could charm girls of all ages.

Port Royal

The Commodore took a sip of his port and then shook his head, "You mean that Captain White actually got that Pirate to come back here?" he looked across at Factor Douglas, "if your man is innocent then that's all well and good we hang one pirate, if he is guilty we hang two." He raised an eyebrow, "But be warned, I am not owned by you, and innocents will be judged, but that creature of a pirate will not be leaving."

"Your amnesty guarantees…"

The Commodores smile took on a predatorily gleam, "Ah the amnesty." He tapped his finger on the table, "Common law maintains that it is a amnesty of all felonies but it doesn’t extend to piracy unless it is mentioned in the wording of the amnesty," he paused "and my dear Factor the amnesty doesn’t mention it, but how was a barely illiterate pirate to know that."

Simon moved as if he was an old, old man, and sank down with a sigh on the bed, he reached a hand out for the amnesty, opened it and began to read through the wording and nodded towards Jim, "you're right to be concerned Jim, they were very clever the amnesty is all legal, and above board, but there’s a nice little twist to it," he looked at Jack, "this amnesty absolves you from all the felonies that you have committed, but not the piracy and that Mr. Sparrow is what you're going to hang for."

Simon heard the man mutter, "Captain Sparrow, why can’t they remember, it's not that hard."

Jim just ignored him, "and the 72 hours were just icing on the cake, to lure us in."

"Us," Simon echoed the word for the first time looking worried, Jim had said it with such certainty, this is what he had been concerned about since the Sentinel's kidnapping that the pirate Guides would seduce him. A Sentinel was emotionally pulled to his Guide and he feared that he would lose him for all time. Now he had a chance to prevent it happening, but to do that he needed a man to hang, and he couldn’t do that, if Jim had made his choice then they all had to live with it. Jim had a tentative bond with Sparrow, and that could not be broken, though it puzzled him that Ben Sanders also seemed to be in the running for that position. If he lived through the next few days he was going to make Jim's choice for him, no Sentinel could have two Guides or could they?

There was a knock on the door Rachel came in; we're approaching Port Royal, Donald wants you to remain below until we dock.

"What aren’t you telling me?" Jim could hear her heartbeat increase.

"Lieutenant Norrington is on the dock, with twelve soldiers it appears you're expected Captain Sparrow."

The pirate got to his feet with his unique flurry of hands and flying hair.

"You know you're putting your head in the noose, don't you?" Simon felt he had to say it.

"It’s the way the wind blows mate" Jack drawled, and patted Jim’s arm, "let’s get this started."

The moment that Jack set foot on the dock he was facing them, the muskets leveled at his head, he did a slow swaying 90 degree turn, taking in the red uniforms, Jim supporting Simon moved in front of the pirate, he was barely visible behind the taller, broader men. Simon pulled himself up to his full height, "My name is Simon Banks, Thief Taker General of Port Thomas, and this man is Thief Taker James Ellison, Captain Sparrow is in our custody, and as such cannot be arrested."

Lieutenant Norrington, looked them up and down for a moment he was about to scoff then he remembered Banks was colored, he could remember the argument in the mess about allowing the son of a former slave to hold power over white men, they had argued late into the night. "Sir," the word seemed wrong when addressing a man of color, but he continued "You have no jurisdiction on this Island, the pirate…" He did a double take at the grubby hand that appeared over Thief Taker Ellison’s shoulder waving a now smeared piece of paper. Ellison didn’t even turn around he just reached over his shoulder and without looking plucked it out of the air, and shook it open. A 72 hour amnesty, Captain"

"How did you?"

"Sentinel." Jim breathed showing his teeth in a purely predatorily manner. He handed it to the Lieutenant, and stepping to one side, he half turned and caught Jack by the waist, pulled him close as the military man began to protest, Jim's eyes never leaving Norrington's face as he bent his head and scented at Jack's neck even as the pirate tried to squirm free of him. Jim had to breath hard to prevent from gagging on the rank scent of the man. But it was enough to cause the scandalized gasp from the people that had began to fill the dock, the word 'Sentinel' began to be muttered around.

Simon took charge, "Enough with this foolishness, I believe we are expected."

Jack squirmed and pushed away from Jim as they began to walk. Shutting out the yells and taunts of his hanging, a couple of the men he recognized as pirates, even though they worked under a letter of marque, he made an oath there and then that he would never sail under a letter of marques, to do so would be to acknowledge the very authority he had fought so hard to be free of.

One of the watching men, threw a piece of wood straight at Jack only to have it snatched out of the air, and in one smooth motion thrown back, dropping the man to the floor out cold.

There were guards all around the house, but for Rachel the didn't matter because for the first time in days she was back in her own house, and perhaps soon, God willing, her husband would join her. She embraced her oldest daughter and then turned to speak to her brother in law who was entering behind them, It was then she heard a gasp and saw her daughter blushing bright red following her daughter's gaze, eyes as wide as saucers, to see that it was fixed straight on the pirate Captain, and if his look was anything to go by her daughter would have been thrown down and ravished on the spot. But then Alicia had only ever meet pasty milksops, this was a wild feral pirate and she could understand her daughter’s reaction. He was good looking and exotic, but not a fit suitor for her daughter. Then he saw the way the Sentinel was looking indulgent, it couldn’t have been that bad. But all the same her brother in law bristled, Jack's response was to totally ignore him, and turn away humming to himself. Jack wondered over to look at some of the silver candle sticks, he had just reached up to touch one when he saw Simon’s face reflected in the mirror hanging above it, he flashed him a smile and put both his hands behind his back.

A trap was only a trap if you didn’t know about it, and they did, he had a Sentinel and a Thief Taker General to help him keep his head from the noose. Somehow he knew that even being a Guide wouldn’t help him, it would be a 'long drop and a short stop' if this went wrong. He was brought back to the present by Donald White saying, "the Court starts tomorrow; the Commodore has made it known to both sides that he expected to conclude the trial quickly."

Donald introduced the man at his side; he looked so dried out by his law books that a good guest of wind might blow him over. But Adam Watson was a good lawyer; he placed his writing box on the table, and began to take out paper, quill and ink.

"Now Captain" he said the title as if he had a bad smell under his noise, "What exactly did happen?"

Adam left them and for the first time Donald was beginning to think there might be hope, it was getting towards evening and Rachel directed the men to their bedrooms. Showing the pirate to his room Rachel looked from the pirate to the beautiful linen on the bed - she had brought it lovingly all the way from England - and back again to the grubby pirate and sadly shook her head.

Lying on the bed Jack watched as the wooden tub was placed on the floor in the center of the room, and a procession of servants brought in jugs of hot water under Rachel's supervision.

"Nice mate, but…" he raised an eyebrow.

"I 'm glad you like it, it’s for you Captain."

"I've had one," Jack put in quickly, now sitting up and viewing it with unease.

"When?" Rachel was refusing to let it go.

The pirate wrinkled his nose, "five or six years ago, too much washing weakens a man you know."

Coming in the door Jim laughed, "Sorry Jack but that doesn’t cut any ice with Mrs. White."

"Or maybe she just wants to see me naked." Jack drawled as he began to undress.

But instead of running shocked from the room as Jack had hoped, she just threw a towel at him. "I have yet to eat Captain, and I wish to enjoy my dinner, so I think I will give that little thing a miss," as she said that she dropped her gaze down to his crotch, on that note she turned nodded to Jim and walked out, it was only when the door had closed did she put a hand to her mouth to stifled her laughter. She hadn't had this much fun in years.

The trouble started in the 'Fisherman’s Rest' Tavern, people eagerly surrounding the sailor to hear his story, of how Sparrow had boarded the ship, sword in hand, and hacked off the cabin boy's head. The sailor dropped more silver onto the counter and ordered more rum for his friends.

The people in the Caribbean ports lived in fear of pirates, of being pressed in service on a ship and ending up dancing the hangman’s jig because they couldn’t prove their innocence. Or having their homes burned to the ground and their life savings stolen.

The talk began to move to what should be done to the pirates, that 'hanging was too good for them', that they should suffer slowly. The drunken talk grew wilder and wilder and braver and braver, someone yelled out that they should hunt the pirate Captain down, take justice into their own hands, at the front of the mob was the sailor from the tavern, he had tried to slip away, only to be pushed to the front as the mob surged up the hillside through the twisting streets to the old Parish house now owned by Captain White. Blood had to be spilt to quench the thirst of the crowd.

At the house Jim was on the prowl, the itch to claim a Guide was just being held down to a full roar, there was a Guide just within his reach, but that Guide was not Blair, and so he was left with a itch he couldn’t scratch.

The yells shattered the night air and, looking out of the window Jim saw the mob, the man in the front carrying a rope as they drunkenly bayed for Jack’s blood.

Jim hammered on Simon’s door and then headed for Jack, he burst in; the pirate was fully dressed after his bath, even down to his weapons. The pirate was on his feet and already rushing to the window, before Jim could finish his sentence. Jack’s life expediency was going to be short, if they got their hands on him. Jack looked out of the window and swore violently, he knew what was going to happen, the mob was out of control and innocent people would die, he couldn’t let it happen to these people. The pirate rushed down the stairs two at a time. 

Rachel came rushing out of her room her long hair hanging down, a dressing gown wrapped around her, just as the first stone came flying through the window, showering them with glass, more began to follow. Jim swept her up carrying her clear. The girls had come out of their bedrooms the fear etched on their faces. Just then the baying mob screamed and there was a crack of gunfire. Jim swore, as he heard them running after their prey, Jack had burst out of the side door of the house to try to lead the mob away.

The pirate was succeeding in leading them away from the house, but he was running out of time, if they caught him he would be torn apart.

The Sentinel grabbed his weapons, but Simon caught him by the arm, when he saw the look he added quickly, "I'm not letting you go alone."

It wasn’t hard for Jim and Simon to find the mob, but as they struggled through the crush of people they heard the news that they had dreaded, the pirate was cornered in the Freeman’s house, and either he came out or he would burn to death. The crush was too bad for them to get to Jack, the ringleader encouraging the mob to kill the pirate was a face that Jim knew all to well it was Mr. Partridge, the flop from the ship, only he was dressed like a common seaman, the man was the key to it all. But the mob was beyond listening to reason. First they had to rescue Jack then they could get to Partridge. Jim would do anything to protect the Guide, even at risk of his own life

Simon caught hold of Jim, Partridge was disappearing into the crowds his work done, and he was soon lost to the Sentinel.

"Can you hear him, what’s Jack doing?"

"Talking to himself," Jack was muttering to himself a mile a minute. Jim found that tuning into the Guide seemed to calm him down. But even so Simon heard the dreamy note in Jim's voice that told of a Sentinel drifting, lost in the sensation of his Guide. Simon put his hand out and rested it onto the Sentinel's shoulder hoping that his touch would center the man, but knowing that he might come up short, he was no Guide.

The baying of the mob and the pointing fingers made Jim look up and he saw Jack was on the roof; the pirate flinched back as the mob fired up at him. He moved back and then jumped at full run, his body arched through the air, and dropped down too short, his hands caught the edge of the house, and into the vines. It came away in his hands, and his body dropped another foot from the top leaving him hanging in midair the only thing stopping his fatal plunge was the vines in his hand. Simon grabbed Jim’s arm and pulled him, while the mob was watching Jack, it meant that they weren’t getting in the way of the Sentinel and the Thief Taker General. A kick to the back door and Simon and Jim were in the building, the shop had already been looted, the owner and his family taking refuge in the back parlor.

Jim looked in on them raising a finger to his lips for silence; the family just cringed back as the two strangers headed up the stairs to the front of the building. Jack's hands had begun to slip on the vine, the musket firing was like gnats buzzing around his body, the mob was having it’s fun, trying to shoot through the vines and send the pirate plunging to his death.

Jack might be crazy, but he wasn’t stupid, he kicked off from the wall and swung out, he got his feet up and as he headed back toward the shutters, a musket ball severed the vine, but the momentum was such that he still crashed through it, landing on his back on the floor, pain exploding through his back and legs. Jack rolled onto his side then onto his knees.

His hand reaching for his sword as he heard footfalls and the door came flying open,

"Jack, no!" Jim managed to yell the warning just before he lunged up at him.

Simon caught his arm and dragged him out of the room, and towards the stairs only to hear the mobs feet pounding through the shop. They dived into one of the back room, pushing furniture against the door and Simon pulled the window open and climbed out, the next building was close enough for him with his superior height to reach. Then hanging on he leaned down and grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled the man up, Jim climbed up and the three of them had a good head start across the rooftops of Port Royal. By the time the mob had crashed through the barricade they had gotten clear. Doubling back into the alleyways, the buildings so close that the tops of them seemed to lean toward each other. The mob was long lost as they headed towards the dock area.

Simon was dragged into the nearest tavern; Jack slammed a shilling down on the counter and carried over three pints of rum and put them down on the table. Only to find Jim caught his wrist, and when he looked up it was into the coldest blue eyes, but they glowed with an unholy light. There was a fire in them, a glow that seemed to trigger every instinct in Jack to get the hell out of there, then the heat in Jim’s eyes cooled, it was as if some accord had been reached. And Jack felt a sense of peace wash over him at the Sentinel's touch like nothing he had ever felt before. This time he didn’t just down his rum; he actually looked at Jim thoughtfully. Then for the first time he reached out his long slender fingers barely brushing the Sentinel skin, he could feel the energy, the power that wrapped round him like a warm coat in the winter.

It was then he suddenly grinned and homed in on one of the barmaid that has been looking Jack up and down with interest. Jim started to get up only for Simon to catch his arm, "Jim this isn’t Blair, let him be."

The pirate headed straight for the barmaid, leaning into her whispering something that made her bat his arm, giggling as he slide an arm round her waist and his hand dropped down to squeeze her bottom. As he nuzzled her throat, then with a tug she led him through to the back stairways and then up into the room.

Jim slowly tracked the pirate Guide up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms, and then prudently turned his hearing down. But the ever-increasing number of Redcoats now took his attention.

Only Jack Sparrow could have the bad luck to pick the one watering hole that the redcoats favored. One of the other barmaids came over with a jug of rum for a refill, tugging her top down an extra inch. But went away puzzled when neither man took her up on her very obvious offer.

Jim got to his feet he could hear Jack coming down stairs, and it was then one of the Redcoats turned, the look on his face showed the recognition. Just as the pirate started towards them adjusting the sash wrapped around his waist, when the Redcoat yelled "Sparrow."

Jack grabbed one of the chairs and threw it at them, as all hell was let loose. It soon developed into a major bar fight with Simon and Jim fighting together, ducking and landing heavy blows. The Sentinel locked onto his Guide; so far it was just fists and furniture. One of the Redcoats swung part of a broken tabletop at Jack, Jim’s hand shot out catching the pirate by the scruff and hauled him backward, and it missed him by inches. Then Sentinel and Thief Taker saw an opening and hauling the pirate behind them dived out of the tavern, and briskly began to walk away. It was only then Simon felt a nudge in his ribs, and Jack handed him a bottle of rum. The Thief Taker rolled his eyes, but still took a deep pull of the rich colored liquid gasping as it took his breath away.

Jack grinned and took the bottle back, downing a mouthful, as he watched Simon still gasping for breath, and handed Jim the bottle, Don’t drink much does he?"

"What the hell is this?" Simon managed to gasp.

"Rum mate, nectar of the gods" He gave Simon a hard slap on his shoulder. Then continue on his way back to the Merchants Revenge, weaving his way with a drunken sway.

Simon watched him thoughtfully, "Watching him you would say he was drunk out of his mind, but he only had what two mugs, of rum. But that sway?

"Pure Jack Sparrow, Simon" Jim clapped Simon on the shoulder and followed the Guide, with a sigh Simon followed, then came to a halt as he recognized someone making their way in the shadows. Sentinel soft he whispered, "Leave Jack we have bigger fish to fry." And for the first time since the attack on the White's house he could see everything working out.

Next Morning.

 

Factor Douglas was leading the case against Captain White, he had the evidence to hand, Captain White had denied him the lucrative future, and he would pay for it, he would hang for piracy.

White spoke levelly trying to keep his voice calm, losing his temper with the man, would only make an easier target.

"I gave my word that the accord would remain between us, I can’t."

"You know your trouble mate, you’re just too honest for a Company man, the voice commented in that same very unique drawl that could only be one man.

Before the Commodore could order the man removed, he stepped into the court ranged behind him was Simon and Jim, like they were frog-marching a prisoner.

As Jack walked past Factor Douglas, to greet Captain White, he hissed low to Douglas, "Truth will out." He flashed his trademark grin and kept walking. The Commodore looked as if he was about to have a fit, his face fused scarlet, the only pirates he ever got close to were the ones about to take a 'long drop and a short stop'. He was about to order the pirate removed when White's lawyer stepped forward, "I call Mr. Franklin Partridge to give evidence."

Franklin Partridge looked from the Factor and then back at the Commodore. "Commodore, you gave this pirate a pardon, if you extend that privilege to me, I will tell you everything that I know."

For a moment the Commodore just looked at him weighting up what he saw, a well-dressed gentleman, then his gaze switched to Jack Sparrow, and his nose wrinkled, a pirate. "You have that… Sir" He put stress on the word Sir.

Franklin leaned back in the chair, "I have been an honest member of the Company for the last five years, and when I was approached by my Factor in London, I was told to accompany the package to Port Royal, and to make sure it arrived safely. How was I to know that the ship was going to be attacked, I…"

"With respect Commodore," Simon Banks cut across him; when he saw that White's Lawyer was not going to speak. Banks noticed the way that he was looked at by the Commodore, the evident disgust he showed that a man of his color could rise this far, but as a Thief Taker General he had the ear of the Governor of St Thomas, and also to people that could seriously effect the Commodore's career when he returned to London.

"General Banks, you have knowledge of these events?"

"Yes Commodore, I was kept prisoner on the ship of Captain Theo Morgan of the East India Company."

"The Company doesn’t take prisoners," Factor Douglas put in.

"Morgan is the pirate Richard Norton, he was hunting for Captain Sparrow his former consort…" He paused, "…while on board his ship he talked of the Snow Leopard, and it’s cargo, and what the money would bring. For example it seemed that it would make him the next Thief Taker of St Thomas, it appears that the money which the Company has ear marked for it’s local plans was to serve personal arrangements. It was he who approached Howard Long, to attack the Snow Leopard, and of course, Mr. Partridge here was going to be the soul survivor."

Factor Douglas asked interested now "Why not just have Morgan attack the ship?"

"It wouldn’t work that way they needed their sole survivor to be convincing, and also Long would be attacking in the area, I can bet that you had some near misses reported, ships attacked but escaped…" He paused "...I can see that you have had that."

Simon looked towards Captain White; "Only problem was that the Company sent two spies, and Samuel died" He looked towards Franklin Partridge.

Franklin shook his head, "he died in the storm, and I had no idea he was Company."

"You know mate you should learn to lie better than that," Jack drawled.

Earning him a blister looking from the Commodore who was a firm believer that pirates should be hung and not heard.

Jack just shrugged it off. But his eyes flicked round the room, catching Franklin had been formative to the case against Captain White, but it made his testimony, which he personally thought was a bad idea to start with, redundant, and the pardon given could be taken away.

Factor Douglas sank down in his chair and flinched as Jim leaned over him, what ever he said wasn’t known and would always speculated about but the man stood up "The company believes because of the information we have just heard, that Captain White had nothing to answer for. He was acting in the interest of the Company in making an accord to insure the safety of his passengers and his cargo, the betrayal was in London. We do ask that Mr. Partridge is held pending a full investigation in what has happened in London, or such time as he can be taken to London to answer questions there." He collected his papers and stormed out of the room. Captain White shook hands with Jim and then turned to face Jack, shaking his hand, and clapping him on the shoulder.

Franklin Partridge melted into the background; he had a story to weave to protect him from what might be coming.

But there was no sign of the Black Pearl on the horizon and the clock was now counting down for the Pirate Captain.

At sea the Black Pearl had all 3,200 square yards of canvas set and she cut through the sea like a racehorse. Blair was at the helm, the men from the island had worked hard to repair the damage, they had been lucky, because the Pearl had been constructed for combat the ribs of the ship had been built closer together and had been more resistant to cannon fire than an ordinary merchant ship. The new wood was a visible scar on the Pearl, now all they had to do was reunite the ship with their captain.

Bill Turner came up to him, "Jack?"

"James will look after him." Blair assured him.

"That is my duty," it was said with the full commitment of a Sentinel for his Guide. Looking past Bill he saw Kath looking at them.

"You should speak to your wife, Jack is only your adopted Guide but the bond is still there, one day William will take over the watch, but until then the unity of Guide and Sentinel must be maintained, but you also have a marriage to balance." Blair cocked his head to one side, "When I bond with James…" His voice softened as he spoke the name, and Bill not for the first time smelt the change in Blair’s scent. "…Our bond will be exclusive, one Sentinel and one Guide only, James will belong to me, mind, body and soul. You Bill can’t say the same can you?" Blair paused "Think on that Bill, and speak to Kath about what must come, then find her a safe island to live on with the boy, and turn you attention to Jack and the sea."

When he caught the look on Bill’s face he added, "It is easier to live a lie than to face the truth" Then more softly added "go speak with your wife."

Blair turned his attention back to getting the ship to Port Royal, the Angle of Death and Richard Norton was still out there, as well as Long’s ship, which would need repairs so it had brought them some time. But how much and for how long remained to be seen.

 

Out of the office, Factor Douglas summoned his officers to him, "Captain Sparrow, will be leaving shortly, he has taken the Black Pearl and I want that ship back."

"Sir, wasn’t he pardoned by the commodore"

"Not for piracy, when the Black Pearl comes to pick him up, that is when we will strike, the Pearl will be taken and the pirate scum will be hung."

"But sir the Navy will?"

"If the Navy take the Pearl, it will be lost to us, no Commodore will give up such a ship, and that Gentlemen is not going to happen." He paused looking round the sea of faces. "I will have the Pearl and we will bring down Captain Morgan, the man has turned pirate, and this slur on the Company will be removed." Factor Douglas decided to omit the news that Morgan and Norton were one and the same. He continued. "I want to pick Captain Sparrow up now, and introduce him to the hospitality of the Company" Douglas’s voice took on that velvet force that was typical of the man, he didn’t yell but his voice was as cutting as any weapon.

Captain White’s concern was now getting the Pirate out of Port Royal; he was by no means the only pirate walking the streets of the port, no matter how the wealthy population would like to think of it. Port Royal was like an old whore, hiding her debauchery under lays of paint and powder. The wealthy never ventures into the area round the docks unless they had business and then only in carriages. But Captain Sparrow was a marked man. Later that day back at his house he took his brother to one side and told him his fears. Over riding his brother, finally agreeing that if the Pearl weren’t there by tomorrow evening then they would take him off the island in the Merchants Revenge.

Joseph Brown was a small man, he was considered the best Black Smith in the port and his swords although did nothing to rival the best of the imported swords were still good enough for many of the officers at the Fort. He rubbed his hands on his leather apron and then ran one hand through his hair, doing nothing to make it look more presentable, then pocketed the silver coins. Then went to the task in hand.

Jack slipped out of the White's house, he had returned reluctantly because of the risk after the riot, but soon the number of East India Company men had begun to make him uncomfortable. The idea of being a sitting target for when the trap would be sprung on him - and in his bones he could feel it coming – was not a proposition that appealed to him, it would be triggered by the arrival of the Pearl, of that he was sure.

The tavern was full of people, the rum was good and the company entertaining, Jack came down with his arm round the girl's shoulder, she was laughing at something he had said and was steering him across to his second bottle of rum of the evening. Molly, pocketed the next shilling and poured a glass out for herself and handed the pirate Captain the bottle, he looked at the glass then at her and clinked the bottle and glass together. Molly took a sip and watched him down a large gulp of the rum, then he took another drink, as he reached over and tilted the glass up to make her drink. Molly spat the rum back out; choking on it, being friendly Jack patted her on the back then up ended the bottle and filled her glass up.

She pushed it away stepping back, and it was then Jack knew there was something very wrong, he pushed away from the bar, and out into the night air. Half way down the street, he felt his head begin to spin, and it was as if the ground had come up and hit him in the face.

Jack woke to a bucket of water being thrown into his face, choking he tried to move only to find he was shackled to a post, his eyes had trouble focusing. "Light a candle… ah" The gasp was as he was hit across the back of his head.

Factor Douglas, came into view, "The Commodore might have his own plans for you, but we have a small parting gift."

"No need mate, just lose the shackles and call it equal" He tried not to show it but he was getting a bad feeling about it, especially when he realized he was now just in his shirt and vest, his coat had been stripped off him. The Factor pulled the shirt up on his right arm, and looked at the tattoo of the sparrow in flight, then motioned Mr. Brown over the blacksmith held a branding iron, Jack struggled violently trying to get free.

"Hold him still," the command was snapped out. And Jack was pinned down as the branding iron came closer. The Factor caught his hair and pulled back, his head back. "Think yourself lucky that I am not branding you on the forehead pirate. Mr. Brown if you please."

The door slammed open the panels cracked by the force of the kick.

Factor Douglas took a step back, what he was looking at was a man, Thief Taker Ellison, but what he saw was more animal than man, an apex predator one that was out for blood. The roar that he gave came from no human throat, the blue eyes were like slivers of molten glass, burning with a power and ferocity that no human soul could contain.

The feral Sentinel, one that only the book had ever spoken off in vague hints had been released from it’s box, and only one man could put it back and that man was chained like an animal to the post for branding.

Brown stepped back, dropping the branding iron into a bucket, raising both his hands; he pressed himself into a corner of the smithy. The light of the forge and the handful of lanterns lit the men, and now he could only see their giant shadow on the far wall. He heard the first clash of sword on sword, then he heard the men start to die, the shadow of the big man, the one that had kicked the door open, seemed to change in the flickering light of the forge, and took the shape of a man cat, then finally the killing was finished. And there was only silence. Slowly fearfully, Brown edged his way from his hiding place, and saw the first dead body, then the next one, he dropped to his knees and threw up onto the dusty floor, he turned his head to where the pirate had been shackled only to see that he had been freed. Brown struggled to his feet, and then from a cupboard at the back pulled a bottle of rum from a high shelf. He took a deep pull and kept drinking until it was empty and then reached for a second. Somehow he knew there was no drink strong enough to ever take away the carnage from his memory but he could try.

Jack tried to fight off the Sentinel, the man had him in his grip, as he was dragged from the smithy, they only got a couple of streets from the shop when he was dragged into an alleyway and thrown up against the wall. Inhuman strength, caught him lifting him off the ground, a knee pressed against him holding him in place, as the Sentinel began to nuzzle and sniff at him. The more he struggled the harder the Sentinel held onto him and the more aggressive he was. Jack twisted and managed to bring his knee up into the Sentinel’s groin, the man cried out in pain and released him as he clutched at himself but didn’t go down, instead he lashed out, his fist connecting with Jack's face, and the pirate was sent flying backwards. He bounced off the wall and landed face down in the garbage, slowly he shook his head, and then tried to get to his feet, the Sentinel lunged and caught his heel sending the pirate sprawling full length back into the garbage, with a huff, as the breath was knocked out of him. Then the Sentinel was on him, pinning him down as he struggled. Then there was a grunt and the Sentinel collapsed across his back, and strong hands pulled the weight off him. Jack managed to turn around the two men stood round him were lost in the darkness, then he felt a sensation run through him and he knew it was Bill Turner.

As the older man reached for him, Jack tried to move clear, he had been mauled by one Sentinel and didn’t think he had the energy to fight another.

"It’s alright Jack" Blair put in calmly as with his foot he tipped Jim onto his back, "Bill's not in heat, he’s not going to hurt you or try to claim you as his own." Blair cocked his head to the other pirate "Wonder what you did to set him off?" Leaning down further Blair shone his lantern at the fallen Sentinel and saw the blood soaked clothes, none of it appeared to belong to the Sentinel, "He killed for you, makes sense." Bending down now by Jim, Blair ran his hand over the Sentinel's features. Jim was good looking in that rugged stoic way that the women appeared to like. Jim would be his Sentinel, his and only his. "The Black Pearl is just out side of the harbor I think it's time we left here, Jack you can fill me in on the way."

Bill was reluctant to let Jack go, but only when the Captain pushed him off did he help Blair tug the larger man to his feet, holding him between them they headed for the rowing boat.

Once on board Jim was taken and locked in the brig, Blair wasn’t sure of the condition the Sentinel would be in when he woke, and a feral animalistic Sentinel was not going to be good news for anyone. But first before he could try to answer that question he had something he had to do. Going back on the deck. Blair watched as Jack ran his hand across the wood of the handrail, it was as if he officially greeted his old friend. "The Pearl is yours Captain Sparrow." Smiling broadly, Jack accepted his commander. Turning the Pearl towards the dawn’s light and to whatever the future was going to bring them.

In Port Royal the morning brought news of killings in the Brown Smithy and the murder of one Franklin Partridge. Simon looked off towards the sea, he knew that Jim hadn’t gone willingly, and he was damned if he was going to leave him in the hands of the pirates. The arrival of a ship from St Thomas brought with it the means of continuing his chase.

Simon went up the gang plank of the New Dawn, and acknowledged Thief Taker Brian Rafe and Henri Brown, and the marines they brought with them, "Gentlemen we have a man to find and pirates to bring to account, set sail for Tortuga, we will start there.

Then softly he said "I will find you Jim and that is a promise."

 

The end


End file.
